


Please take my lead...

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anxiety, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Food Play, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Dean, Supportive Gabriel (Supernatural), Supportive Sam Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, librarian!cas, mechanic!Dean, not from Dean or Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: After a rough start, Dean has control over his life. A job he loves, a baby brother he is proud to say is the best lawyer, and with his looks, a lay isn’t that hard to get. But he wants more. Sadly any and all more serious relations he had, stranded. Somehow he never got what he needed out of it, and they all bled out. Then it happens. An emergency fix is phoned in and the blue-eyed  sex god that brings her in… wow.Castiel loves his job, but the one higher-up he has is making his live Hell. When his car, supposedly fixed with a bill higher in the thousands, is still not functioning, he goes to another shop. Determined to not get duped again, he slips into a persona he rarely uses outside of certain… scenes. The green-eyed mechanic somehow doesn’t seem to mind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 39
Kudos: 198
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesAndBroomsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAndBroomsticks/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so stoked! This work isn’t just me, being attacked by a plot bunny at 3 am and unable to move the critter. No. This work is the combined minds of me and Beesandbroomsticks, birthing a story.
> 
> We both entered The PPB, and during the anonymous chats, we hit it off. During the chat we already wrote a large piece of the first few chapters!  
> Can you imagine my joy when not only did I get to pick, and get picked by, my top chat friend, but said chat friend was the very same artist that made my Pinefest art last year!
> 
> What I love about this bang is that you get to really make the art and fic together! It’s a work of collaboration in its finest.
> 
> I want to thank PieDarling and the other mods of the PPB for hosting an amazing Bang! And the lovely EllenofOzz for being my sweet and patient Beta. Thanks Sweetheart!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did making it! And as this is posting on Mother’s Day, I wish all you momma’s out there a great day with lots of love!
> 
> Now with Beesandbroomsticks’ awesome art!

Dean loved his job, he certainly did. Spending all day up to his waist in cars and car-guts, nothing made him happier. And if he was honest, it was all he was happy about in his life. That and Sammy. His baby bro was just the best, and a damned good lawyer. Dean was so frickin' proud of him. But aside from his job at Bobby’s and Sam being Sam, he felt had little to be happy about. He rented a small apartment, and every relationship he tried, somehow lacked something. He was in full control of his life, of his job, and everything, but that bit... just didn’t satisfy.

He tried. Good Gods did he try. First there was Cassie. They had hit it off amazingly, the sex was great. She did everything Dean wanted, but after a while it got... dull. Cassie started getting suspicious Dean was cheating on her, when he never even gave her cause to think so. He valued monogamy highly, but she didn’t believe him. “You’re so... uninvested in the sack lately,” Cassie had accused him. They broke up not two weeks later.

Then he’d met Benny. That cocky Cajun was all Dean thought he needed. Burly but sweet, and a firecracker in the sack. Eager to please, and not unwilling to role-play. But once again, the spice left the bedroom, and he and Benny ended up friends more than lovers. At least this time Dean hadn’t moved in with the guy. “Ah Cher, we just didn’t... click anymore. C’est la vie. How about a beer after hours?” Benny had shoved three months of almost daily sex aside. And so it went. With Lydia, and Aaron, and Fergus, and Anna, and many more.

Then there was Lisa. She and her son Ben wedged themselves in Dean’s life firmly, even though Dean still didn’t want to move in together. Ben was amazing, and Dean loved spending time with him. Lisa was bendy and sexy, and their sex-life was fine... until it wasn’t. Lisa never took any initiative. “What position would you like, Dean?” was a question she often asked, and after a while, that got pretty boring, even if Dean could try out half the kamasutra. Anytime he said he didn’t know and she should choose, she had whined she didn’t know, and Dean should pick. Dean tried pushing her, but she just lay there, big brown eyes wide and spooked. “I really don’t know, Dean... let’s just forget it?” It had killed the mood like a bucket of ice water. Dean had broken it off two months ago, with a breaking heart, because it meant Lisa would take Ben out of his life too.

Shaking himself loose from thinking about the past, Dean focussed on his job again: working on the sparkplugs on the car Rufus Turner, Bobby’s old pal, had brought to the shop. 

“Dean!” Bobby called from the office. 

“Yeah?” Dean called back from under the hood of Rufus’ old Camaro. 

“Got an emergency fix rollin’ in. You good to get that?” came the reply. 

Dean tightened the last spark-plug and wiped his hands on the rag in his waistband. “Sure thing, boss!” he called with a mischievous smirk. 

“Can it! Ye know I ain’t yer boss!” Bobby groused good naturedly. 

“Yes, sir!” 

A sponge hit the back of his head. “Idjit!” 

Dean laughed and slammed the hood. “What’s the emergency, Bobby?” 

Bobby smiled at him and tugged at his truckers cap. “I think there’s something wrong with her lubrication, or her pistons. The guy said she’s coughing and grinding.” 

Dean sighed. When would people take better care of their wheels? “Gotcha. One full inspection on oil, lubrication cycle, pistons and the works.”

He heard the emergency before he saw her. The coughing and spluttering made him cringe and mentally he prepared himself for a bunch of overtime. A golden Continental Mark 5 rolled onto the lot. “Oh my God...” Dean breathed. She looked like her owner liked her at least. Her body was shining and her tyres were well inflated and not dried out. The sound that she made was horrible though. Dean winced with every scrape he heard. That girl needed a lot of love and attention, and he was going to have a lot of work to do. He mentally geared up to tell the poor sap that owned her to empty his wallet. 

Finally, the horrible noise stopped and the engine got killed. Dean stepped up to the car when the door opened and out stepped the most gorgeous man Dean had seen in a long time. Dark, mussed hair over deep-blue eyes, a straight nose, pink lips that looked slightly chapped but still very kissable, a jawline so sharp, it could slice tomatoes. And that was just above the collar... 

“Are you Singer?” he asked in a voice like aural sex, commanding and self-assured. 

“Eh...” Dean swallowed hard. “No, sir.” 

That had the man give an interested blink and he raised one brow. Shit. Dean felt his jeans getting tight.

Internally, Dean berated himself. _‘Damnit Winchester. He’s gorgeous, true, and he gives off a commanding vibe, but that doesn’t mean you should roll over and show your belly.’_ Too late he realised the man had spoken again. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t catch that.” 

Another quirk of that damned eyebrow and Dean quickly added “sir.” Fuck! Why did he just do that? 

“Good,” the man practically purred. “Common decency is hard to find these days. I asked if you are not Singer, then who are you?”

“Dean, sir. Dean Winchester. I’m Mr. Singer’s adopted son.” 

A softening in that stern expression, but it was so brief, Dean wondered if he imagined it. “Are you a good son, Dean?” 

Nearly panting with want, Dean softly groaned. “I try to be...” Then he kicked himself mentally. He owed the guy nothing but the wary respect any customer got. “But what is it to you?” 

The dark-haired man hummed, and suddenly grabbed Dean by the chin, forcing him to look into deep-blue eyes under that imperiously raised eyebrow. “Hmm. Bratty... I like you.” 

Dean’s heart stopped, then kicked in triple overtime. What was happening to him? 

“OI! What’s going on here?” Bobby’s voice broke the tension. “Let him go!”

The gorgeous man held up his free hand in a halting gesture, but kept his eyes locked on Dean’s. “I’ll talk to you later, Dean Winchester,” he growled in that deep voice. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean whispered. 

The man smirked and whispered back, “Good boy.” Dean’s dick throbbed. The man turned to Bobby. “Mr. Singer, I presume?” 

Bobby didn’t look impressed, but the old coot had seen a lot of customers, and some worse than this one. “Ye presumed right. I’d be much obliged if ye didn’t scare my best mechanic half to death, though. I need him to fix whatever is wrong with that car of yours.” 

The men left towards the office to handle paperwork, and Dean was left to adjust himself and settle down, before popping the hood on the Mark 5.


	2. Chapter 2

The stern look Mr. Singer gave him had Castiel feeling like a dick. He had indeed intimidated the man’s adopted son, and apparently his head mechanic too, and it was so unlike him. “I apologise, Mr. Singer. I’m usually not this... aggressive. The only excuse I have is that I have been to another auto shop with my car, and they have taken me to the cleaners, and still my car is not fixed. I was determined to not be overwhelmed again, and I overdid it.”

Mr. Singer nodded once. “Well, I don’t like scammin’ people, so there’s that, and Dean... well, he’ll be OK. He can handle a lot. Which shop did’ya go to?”

Castiel sighed in relief. The surly old man wasn’t as bad as he seemed. “I went to Raph’s Auto Heaven.”

At the exaggerated eye roll the older man gave, Castiel knew he could not have made a worse choice.

“I’m surprised she’s still runnin’,” Singer said gruffly and stood. He walked to the door and called out. “Dean! That idjit went to Raph’s. Check the usual!”

A loud clang sounded and then that gruff voice answered. “Sonofabitch! Seriously? It’s a miracle she still runs! On it, Bobby!”

Singer turned around with a satisfied smirk. “She’ll be fine. Dean knows his engines,” he announced, pride clearly audible. “Anyway, he’ll check for stuff Raph’s gang might’ve set up to fail on you, and correct it.”

Castiel bit his lip. He couldn’t afford another big bill. His librarian’s salary wasn’t that steep. Apparently his panic was visible on his face, because a reassuring hand was put on his. “Don’t you worry none about that bill, Mr. Novak. I’ve seen more of Raph’s handiwork, and it pains me to have to call him a fellow auto shop owner. He is a disgrace. I won’t bill ya for any of his shenanigans. Only thing is, I’m not keeping Dean here on overtime. The boy needs his rest too.” Good, maybe he could apologise to Dean before going home himself. Singer narrowed his eyes at him, calculating. “And don’t you go talk to him. He’ll be calmed down enough tomorrow. You come back then. Odds are he’ll have an estimate ready too.”

Castiel licked his lips. To him it didn’t seem like Dean was upset. Turned on, deliciously submissive, yes, but not angry or upset. But then again, this was the man’s surrogate father. He might know better. “Thank you, Mr. Singer. I will do so.”

A proud smile tugged at the grumpy man’s mouth. “Ain’t no bother. And you can call me Bobby. Mr. Singer was my dad, and I don’t wanna be reminded of that bastard.”

That, Castiel could understand all too well. “Bobby then. And I’m Castiel.” He held out his hand.

Bobby took it and they shook, both smiling. “Git your ass home then, Castiel. I can loan you a Honda for the time being. Free of charge.” He threw Castiel a set of keys. “It’s the green one in front.”

Gratitude towards this grumpy but honest man filled Castiel’s heart. “Thank you, Bobby. I will see you tomorrow.”

oooOooo

Dean growled at the abraded cables he’d found. That dick Raph. So far Dean had already found four deliberate damages that would have cost the blue-eyed stud lots of money. And as self assured as the man seemed, Dean felt he didn’t have money to burn. You can tell a lot by looking at a car. The Continental was clean and outwardly fine. She had a bump or scratch here and there, but at her age, which car didn’t? Next there was the mileage. It was high, also age related, but not astronomically. He’d checked the maintenance booklet, which had been kept meticulously in the last five years. All written in the same, neat handwriting. It had made him decide to take notes on his notepad, and hand it over tomorrow.

At the prospect of seeing the man again, Dean had to adjust himself again. Shit. If this guy became a regular, and ex-clients of Raphael, or Raph as he wanted to be called, often stayed with Singer Auto, Dean was in a shitload of trouble. He was sexy, he was domineering, and his voice.... Dean shifted his weight where he was bent under the hood. Damnit. _‘Concentrate on the lubrication, Winchester... oh shit!’_ Forcing his mind in safe territory, Dean quickly checked the oil and such, which was all good, then he sighed. Pistons it was... He checked those and lo and behold! Several of the rings had snapped. Damn. That would take time.

“Well, son? What’s the verdict?”

Dean got up from under the hood. “Five problems so far, and I haven’t even been under the car. Bobby, Raph was either trying to kill him or bankrupt him. Neither is good.”

Bobby sighed and tugged at his cap. “Fuck, that dick should get closed down. He could indeed get a body killed with the stunts he pulls. Can ye get it done by Friday?”

Dean smirked. “Course. Most time-consuming thing I found so far is the piston rings.”

Bobby nodded knowingly. “Snapped?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “I’ll just quickly crawl under her, and assess the damage there. I’m hoping Raph didn’t get to that.”

Mouth in a grim line, Bobby patted Dean’s shoulder. “Me too, boy. Raph is gonna run me to the ground one day.”

Dean smirked. “Not a chance. All his one-time customers become our regulars. He can’t break us!”

Dean checked under the Continental and was relieved to find nothing wrong there. He made a list of stuff he needed to get done on the car, then prioritised them. It gave him a sense of accomplishment as he stepped into the shower. He could present the blue-eyed guy with a detailed report to write down in that neat handwriting. Was he as controlling in the rest of his life? Dean imagined him presiding over a class, and damn his love for teacher-student role-play. He imagined that deep-blue stare on him, maybe over the rim of a pair of glasses? He imagined that deep, gravelly voice growling at him in reprimand. _“So, young Winchester. Forgot the assignment? Detention with me!”_ Dean whimpered as his cock fattened up. Dare he continue this? He shrugged at his silliness. Of course. Why not? He had young Harrison Ford star in some of his kinky fantasies too.

He wrapped his hand around his dick, but didn’t move yet. What would happen in that personal detention? Maybe the guy would sit on his desk. Slacks deliciously defining that tight ass. _“What should I do with you, Winchester? You never seem to learn...”_ Dean bit his lip as he slowly started stroking. _“I know,”_ fantasy-guy told fantasy-him. _“Bend over the desk. Legs spread a little, arms on your back.”_ Dean started shaking. This was a good fantasy... He fantasised the man putting one of those hands on his back, stroking, sliding, cupping his ass. Oh God! He let his own hand mimic the fantasy, circling his hole, while he dreamt that voice purring out praise and filthy sentences.

His hand was flying over his dick, as he imagined those long, slender fingers slipping inside him and moving around. When he imagined that deep voice rumble out how wonderfully obedient he was, his gut clenched and he came harder than he had in ages, his come splattering against the tiled wall. Panting, he watched the water wash away his spills. His knees were weak and he was shuddering while he crawled in bed. He drank some water and snuggled deeply in his bed, burrowing in a blanket-burrito’s comfort. _‘Maybe I’ll make myself some bacon pancakes with maple syrup,’_ he thought sleepily. Happy with that decision, he yawned and slipped off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean was cranky, shaky and overall not himself. He made the breakfast he’d promised himself, and it perked him up a little. By the time he was at the shop, he was marginally OK. A big mug of dark, black coffee, no sugar, helped him along. He grabbed his list and got to work. There was a lot to be done, so he’d better hurry up and get going. After an hour or so, he was whistling as he unscrewed a piston head and carefully extracted the broken rings. He’d have to do this eight times, replacing all rings, because that would be the safest. Better put the time and effort in now, or sexy blue-eyes would either pay through the nose a few more times, or leave for good and give them bad rep. Which was probably what happened at Raph’s. He’d make sure this girl got all the TLC he could give her.

oooOooo

Bobby was sitting at his desk when Castiel knocked on the doorframe. “Mr.... Bobby?” 

The grizzly head looked up, and nodded. “Castiel. Ye’re early. Far as I know, Dean ain’t done yet.” 

Castiel tugged his tie a little loose. “I am aware. I saw my car with the hood open and a lot of her innards outside. But I did not see Dean. I wish to apologise to him. I was rude and out of line yesterday.” More like full in his Dom character and inexplicably attracted to the green-eyed mechanic. But he couldn’t say it like that, or Bobby would think him a pervert.

Bobby checked a large clock on the wall. “It’s 12.15. My bet is that with the fair weather, Dean is out back, behind the shed there, having lunch. If he don’t mind, you can say your bit.” 

Grateful, Castiel nodded and made his way towards the appointed shed, where he did find Dean, leaning against the wall and enjoying the sun on his face. His eyes were closed, showing off his unfairly long lashes, and his head was tilted back, to catch all the warmth. 

“Dean?” Castiel wavered. The green eyes snapped open and darted towards him. 

Taken aback by the bright green of those big eyes, Castiel swallowed hard. “Hello, Dean.”  _ ‘Great. Start by being a robot!’ _ Cas berated himself. 

Dean scrambled to his feet. “Hello,” he said in that warm, gruff voice, though Castiel thought he heard a hint of uncertainty. 

He gathered his courage. “I... Ehm... I wanted to apologise.” 

Dean blinked in surprise. “You... what?” 

Castiel could sense this would get awkward real fast. “Yes, for... what happened yesterday. I... I was overstepping my bounds spectacularly and...” 

Dean scoffed and turned away from him. That took Castiel by surprise. This was not the submissive man he’d met yesterday. Dean turned back and those green eyes were cold as emeralds. “Nice try buster,” he growled. Wait... What?

oooOooo

When the subject of Dean’s fantasies came up to him, he’d nearly choked on his saliva. But this was not the same guy. It couldn’t be. This guy’s voice was soft, even if still dick-stirringly deep and gravelly. And he was humble and apologetic. That was not how Dean had imagined this would go. Dean couldn’t match this cute, blushing and stammering guy with the domineering, hot man that was starring in his fantasies that previous night. He turned away to mask his regret then put on his anger as a suit. He hated being played. The guy blinked and took a step back. See? So not the same.

“Overstepping your bounds, huh? Right. I don’t know, man. Do you even have those?” He drew himself up. “Or do you like playing games, huh?” 

The blue-eyed man nervously twisted his fingers together, then back. “No,” he said. “I am fully aware that what happened shouldn’t have happened, and I—” 

Dean cut him off by raising a hand. “Look pal, I don’t know what you’re planning here, but this...” He gestured at all of the man. “Is a far cry from yesterday. Are you twins or something? Are you having a laugh at my expense? Or were you trying to intimidate me into helping you first?”

oooOooo

Castiel’s inner Dom growled at the implications by the man that was so wonderfully submissive the other day. Trying hard to not let his dominant side win, Castiel tried again to apologise, but Dean steamrollered all over him. Castiel’s Dom roared inside his head. This sub needed a lesson. He needed to know his place. First Cas straightened up, his eyes narrowing, but Dean didn’t falter. “I gotta say, bud, I think I liked the other twin more. At least he didn’t take bullsh—” 

His words were cut off by a hand over his mouth. Castiel pressed down as he backed Dean to the wall he’d been sitting against just minutes earlier.

Dean blinked up at Castiel’s eyes. “Do not assume you know me, brat,” Castiel growled. He noticed Dean was panting, his eyes were wide and an aroused blush coloured his cheeks. “Hmmm. You really do like this side of me more, huh?” 

Behind his hand, Dean nodded. Cas let his hand slide from Dean’s mouth to his neck. Not choking him, but keeping him pinned. “Words please, pet.” 

Dean gulped. “Y.. Yes, sir. I... I don’t know why, o...or how,” he started to ramble. 

Castiel put a gentle, but stern finger to Dean’s lips. “Shhhh, pet. It’s OK. I’m guessing you never had this happen before, right? Nod or shake, pet.” Dean nodded. “Good pet. Now, are you attracted to me, or my behaviour?” Another gulp. “B.. both, sir. You are hot! But this is... uuuhn!” His eyes rolled up when Castiel applied a little pressure, more to his collarbone than his neck. “Really? Would you like me to kiss you, pet?”

oooOooo

Dean’s throat was dry and, holy shit! He was massively turned on! This! This was the man he’d met the day before. And he wanted to kiss Dean... he must be dreaming. Dean nodded in acceptance of the kiss, and his blue-eyed hunk smirked. He came closer, and closer. Dean held his breath in anticipation. Then he gasped when those lips descended not on his mouth, but latched onto his neck with a soft nibble. “G..Ah!” The sound had the guy buck his hips and he licked over the tender spot, then up to flick the earlobe with the tip of his tongue. 

“Hmmmm. So responsive. Tell me, pet, do you want me to fuck you?” 

Dean’s knees nearly gave out and he was glad that strong hand pinned him up. “Y... YES sir! Please...” 

A predatory smirk. “Such a good pet... Dean... I’m afraid here isn’t a good spot to play, pet.” 

Dean nearly whined in frustration. “Please, sir... please... I need it!” 

From the look on his face, the gorgeous guy considered his options. “If I get you off, will you come to my house for a play-date, Dean?” 

Dean was so far gone, he’d lick the man’s boots, if it meant he could hear that gravelly voice praise him.

oooOooo

“Yes, sir... please, sir...” Dean begged and it shot straight to Castiel’s cock. He hadn’t even dreamed this scenario! 

“You beg so prettily, Dean. But I need you to tell me what you’re saying yes to, or it’s not happening,” he purred in Dean’s ear, and Dean whimpered softly. Cruel, cruel fate to have to do this to such a perfect sub. 

Dean nearly sobbed with want. “Please...” 

Castiel could feel his heart, and other body-parts, ache. “Dean... look at me, Dean.” Castiel put all his Dom in the command and those glazed, green eyes cleared a bit. “Dean, nod if you understand. Do you want to play like this?” Dean gulped, but nodded. “Good. Now, do you understand that we can’t right now?” Sadness and understanding crept in the green. Another nod. “You’re doing great, Dean. Can we make a play-date at my house?” 

This time it was hope and lust that shone in those amazing eyes. A quick lick of those plush lips, another nod. “So amazing... oh Dean... you deserve this. And I don’t deserve you... get your pants down.” Dean obeyed with eager movements as soon as Castiel let go. “Lean back against the wall, Dean. I got you.” 

Dean flopped against the rough wall behind him and Castiel got his hands on that beautiful cock. It was slippery with precome and felt amazing. He jerked Dean off with sure and even strokes. Dean bit his lip to stifle his moans and Castiel hated it. “Next time, pet, I’m going to hear all those pretty sounds you make. I’m going to hear you scream...” he whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean shuddered and his green eyes went wide, then rolled up as he came all over Castiel’s hand with warm spurts.

When he slumped down, Castiel caught him. “Oh my... you did amazing for a first time, dear heart. Are you feeling ok?” Green eyes blinked at him, then went wide.  _ ‘Oh crap. He must realise what just happened... Aftercare, Castiel, now!’  _ He wiped his hand on his slacks, then stroked the prominent cheekbone. “Don’t worry... I wouldn’t hate you, or think you’re anything but an amazing human. Dean, look at me, please?” Dean turned his face to him, fear and self-loathing warring on it. “Dean, you have been the most amazing sub I have ever met. I would be honoured if you would consider that play-date with me.” 

Dean blinked, then licked his lips. “But... you... you don’t think I’m needy? Or easy?” 

That was adorable, and so wrong! Castiel pulled him into a hug. “No, Dean, no. I think you just need the chance to let go of all responsibility at times, and have someone to take control of you. On that note, we did one thing very wrong. I didn’t ask your safe-word, or colour. Please feel free to reprimand me if I do so again.” Dean shuddered in his arms. Damnit. He gingerly, tenderly, fixed Dean’s clothing so it seemed like nothing happened. “Do you have a sweet drink, preferably fruit juice, you can get?” 

Dean waved at his lunchbox. Castiel went over to check it. It held a bottle of orange juice and half a sandwich. The real treasure though, was the protein bar at the side. “Wonderful!” Castiel exclaimed softly. He grabbed the bottle and the bar, and stepped back to Dean, who had ended up sitting on the ground again. Castiel squatted down and unscrewed the lid of the juice. “Drink this, please,Dean.” 

With trembling hands, Dean tried to take the bottle, but Castiel held it to his mouth himself. “No, Dean. I’ll help you. You’re pretty shaken up. I want to make sure you’re OK, sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean drank, first a bit apprehensive, but the sweet and sour taste of the juice made him realise he was thirsty. He gulped, but the man tempered the flow of juice. “No, Dean, not too fast. Your stomach could cramp up. Here.” Something crinkled and that slender hand now held a protein bar to his lips. “Eat, sweetheart. You need it.” From hating himself and the man in front of him, Dean started to feel better. He bit down and moaned around the flavour. Then he finally got his brain back online enough to ask a much needed question. “Ehm... What’s your name? You know mine...” 

Those blue eyes widened in shock. “My apologies, Dean. I have been more rude than I ever imagined. My name is Castiel Novak. I do apologise for acting so domineering yesterday, when you had done nothing to deserve such treatment.” 

Dean took another bite, secretly admiring the slender fingers that held the bar. “Hm,” he hummed around his bite. “Tha’s ok. Bobby said you’d been to Raph’s. That creep brings out the warrior in most people.” Castee... Caste... Cas, Dean decided. 

Cas chuckled softly. “Truer words...” he muttered with a cute quirk of his mouth. 

Feeling pretty OK, Dean pushed the hand down and got to his feet. “Thanks for picking me up, Cas, but I gotta get back to work.”

oooOooo

Castiel liked the odd abbreviation of his name, but then Dean got ready to walk off. “No!” he called out, grabbing the flannel sleeve. “Please... allow me to continue aftercare, or you might drop. I would hate for my careless behaviour to cause you harm.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Drop? Drop what? Dude, you’re not making sense.” 

Hating himself for letting the situation get out of hand, Castiel let go of the sleeve. “Then at least promise me you’ll contact me if you’re starting to feel bad. Self hating, feeling unworthy, you name it. Please?” He handed Dean his private card, the one he rarely gave out, and only to people he trusted completely. 

Dean warily took it. “Sure... Not certain as to why, but OK.”

Castiel wanted desperately to ask for Dean’s number, but he had already taken so much from him without consent, without even asking, he wanted this to be Dean’s decision. “Are you sure you’re OK?” he pressed, earning him a sexy smirk. 

“Fine, Cas. Thanks for asking. I should have your car back to you tomorrow by five. Is that OK?” Those green eyes looked at him askance from under unfairly long lashes. 

His inner Dom purred. He wanted that look directed at him in other circumstances. “Ehm. Fine... that should be fine. Bobby loaned me a car, so I can...” His voice tapered off as he realised he hadn’t watched the time at all! After a quick glance at his watch, he breathed out in relief. If he went now, he’d still be on time. “I am sorry, Dean. I have to go... now. Call me if there is anything, right?” 

Dean smiled warmly at him. “Promise, Cas.” Again that nickname. He found he sort of loved it. His brain reminded him in an unfriendly way that he was wasting time. 

“Goodbye Dean. I hope to see you soon,” he called and walked off.

oooOooo

Dean watched him go, tapping his hand with the black business card. Sub... Cas had called him a sub. He should find out what that meant. And had he agreed to a... play-date? What the actual fuck? Then he remembered that Cas had called what they had just done “playing” too, and his spent cock twitched in response. He carefully tucked the card away, grabbed what was left of his lunch and went back to a certain golden Continental. For some reason he felt a spring in his step and a song on his lips.

“Well, you’re chipper, boy.” 

Dean turned to find Bobby checking over his shoulder. “Yeah, things are going surprisingly smoothly here,” Dean admitted. 

Was that a... smirk on Bobby’s face? “That apology came right in time, didn’t it?” he rumbled. 

Apology? What... oh, right. Cas had started with apologising yesterday, before things got a little.... heated. “Yeah. That was indeed just what I needed.” 

Bobby smiled. “Good. You were being all kinds of off yesterday. Well, the last eight months, to be honest. But yesterday was bad.” 

Dean nodded sagely. “I know. I’m not sure why, but I think I have an idea how to fix it.”

When Cas came over at five, Dean had his list and his invoice ready, but also his calendar. He needed to talk to the sexy guy in private. So that “play-date” might be a good start. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

This time it carried more warmth, and Dean found himself peeking through his lashes coyly. “Hiya, Cas,” he answered. 

“Is my car ready?” Cas asked in that sexy voice and Dean remembered how it rumbled against him when Cas had pinned him against the wall. His dick remembered as well and it wiggled in delight.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, ehem! She’s all yours. And I noticed you kept your maintenance log yourself, so here’s a list of things I did on her.” He handed out the list, noticing Cas’ eyes widen at it. It was a full page from Dean’s not so tiny note-book, so Cas probably thought of the amount that could be on the last bit of paper in Dean’s hand. “Don’t worry, Cas. Bobby has a policy that anything Raph has fucked up, we repair, no costs. Here... I just charged the piston rings I replaced, and the big-end bearings. The rest was all too obviously Raph’s doing.”

Taking the invoice with shaking hands, Cas gulped. Dean knew why. Car repairs were never cheap. “Should I get another mortgage, Dean?” 

Dean hated that Cas sounded unsure and scared. “No, sir.” He bit his lip. “But it might bite your purse more than you would like.” 

At the moniker, Cas’ blue eyes darted up with heat, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he opened the paper. “Oh wow...” He gulped. Dean knew the amount, close to 2.500 dollars... “That does take a big bite.” 

Dean gathered his courage. “Sir,” he started, only to find that blue gaze pinning him. 

“Please, Dean... not when we’re not...” 

Dean dropped his head a bit. “Sorry.” 

A hand caught his. “Don’t. You’re doing fine. You wanted to say something?” 

Regrouping, Dean straightened his back. “Yes. About that... Ehm... meeting you wanted?”

oooOooo

Oh, Dean was just adorable. He was balancing between normal life and being a sub. And he was trying to not give away what they’d talked about... Cas felt his heart warm up. “You found a spot for me?” he said, trying to smooth the way. 

Gratitude and relief in those green eyes. “Yes, I have. I have a spot free tomorrow, after work. My whole evening is cleared.” 

Cas nearly whined. That was just... so much more than he’d expected. “L-let me check.” He quickly pulled up his calendar on his phone. Praise any Deity listening. His evening was as empty as he’d hoped. He made a bold decision. “How about after? I mean... the night, in case it... runs late?” 

Those plush lips parted and a tiny tip of tongue darted out to wet them. “Y-yeah... it can run late... very late.” 

Amazing... Cas had to clear his mind of images of those plush lips around his cock, but those could be real very soon, and he had trouble breathing. “Great... how about... seven? I’ll have dinner ready.”

Dean bit down on his lower lip, white teeth barely showing. “Yeah... yeah, that’s... that’s fine.. I... I’m not a picky eater... I love food.” Oh, the opportunities this man offered. Food play! Chocolate, cream, maybe feeding him by hand... “Cas?” 

Cas snapped out of his mind. “I’m sorry. I... I will see you then... at the address on the card. Good evening, Dean.” 

Dean dipped his head, still teetering between sub and normal life. “See ya, Cas.” 

Cas took the keys from Dean’s unresisting hand and reluctantly got in his car. He pulled away, but kept glancing at the sandy-haired man in his rearview mirror. He suddenly needed to be home soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s thumbnails and cuticles hated him right now. He and his brother shared a nervous tic. If the stakes were high, they bit their thumbnails and cuticles. And Dean hadn’t been this nervous in ages. He’d ran home to shower and change, but didn’t know what he was supposed to wear on a play-date with a guy who pushed all his needy buttons and jerked him off the second time they ever met. So after careful consideration, he decided to go as he was. Just a mechanic, who has an affinity for worn jeans, black shirts and plaid flannel button ups. 

He stepped up the porch and knocked. The door opened immediately and once again he was pinned by that blue stare. “Hello, Dean.” 

He shuddered at the voice. “H-Hiya, Cas.” 

For some reason, Cas smiled at that. 

“What?” Dean wanted to know. 

“You’re the only one who calls me Cas. I like it,” Cas answered. “Come. I have pulled pork barbecue and homemade bread.” 

Dean sniffed. The smell was amazing. “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Cas sat him down and passed him a beer. The food was delicious, and Dean kinda forgot he was here on a very specific date. Until Cas cleared away the plates and placed a piece of paper in front of him. “I need you to check your kinks, what you might like to explore and what you definitely will not do. I will do the same, and then we can compare.” Cas said it all in a clear and obviously controlled voice. 

“Nervous, Cas?” Dean asked. He couldn’t picture Cas being flustered. 

“A bit,” Cas admitted. “I have done this before, but you... you’re new at this. What if I scare you off?”

Dean actually chuckled. “Cas, I allowed you to touch my dick, and I didn’t even know your name. You’d be hard pushed to chase me off.” He picked up the pen and started reading. Bondage... his dick agreed to that... it twitched at the thought, but his mind had doubts. “Eh... mind if I ask questions?” 

Cas smiled warmly. “Not at all. Communication is key. Especially here. What’s on your mind?” 

Dean gulped, afraid he’d blow it right away. “Eh... bondage... do you... do you use chains and such?” 

Cas went unusually quiet. Damnit... he’d ruined it already. “Ne-never mind. Stupid question. I’ll just...” 

A hand over his, a finger against his lips. Oh God! He was getting turned on again.

“No,” Cas stated firmly. “There are no stupid questions here. I could use chains, but I really prefer soft ropes and cuffs. Less bruising and also not as cold. Do you... want me to use chains?” Dean shook his head, very aware that he still had a finger pressed against his lips and he didn’t want it to let go. “Then I won’t,” Cas reassured him. 

That had Dean gain a little confidence and he checked the ‘please’ box. Onwards... Hm. Pet names... ‘ok with it’. Swatting... ‘please’. Praise... Dean’s cheeks lit up. Before he’d met Cas, he’d have balked, but the memory of that voice purring out “Good boy.” to him. It had him hard in seconds, and he’d used it last night to get to completion. So a definite ‘please’. The list went on, and to his shame, yet pleasure too, Dean had very little ticks in the ‘no way’ box.

“Done?” Cas asked, putting a cup of coffee in front of him. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean automatically answered. 

“Hmmm,” Cas purred. “You’re delicious, Dean. I would love to play right now... but first we need to compare lists.” He pulled Dean’s list over, checked his own with a glance, then shoved it towards Dean. “I see you’re not afraid to try stuff, huh Dean?” 

There was a hint of steel in the gravelly voice now, and Dean found himself ducking his head. “No, sir. It’s like food. You can’t say you don’t like it, unless you tasted it.” 

A hand landed softly on his head, petting. “An adequate comparison. I like it. So far I see no reason we couldn’t play, Dean. I need two things from you now.” 

Dean squirmed. His jeans were already getting too tight for comfort, and he was sure his blush was burning his freckles off. “Wh-what would those be, sir?” he managed. 

The hand on his head stroked softly. “A safe-word. Something you would never say in the heat of the moment, nor that I could mistake in play for a plea or an encouragement.” 

Dean gulped. “I... Ehm...” he hesitated. How was he supposed to just come up with that? 

More petting. “Take your time, pet. You understand the traffic light system? I told you last time, but you were a bit overwhelmed, so you might have forgotten.” 

Pet... Dean moved his hips. It felt good. Not demeaning, more like he was a treasured darling that needed love and attention, and a firm hand when doing wrong. “No. No, sir. I remember.” Hell, he’d done some research. “I say ‘green’ when all is fine, ‘yellow’ if I want to stop temporarily or have a small issue, and ‘red’ is for stopping instantly and ending the play, sir.” 

Cas gave a pleased hum. “Well done, Dean. Until you find your safe-word, we can use this. Understand?” 

Dean nodded. “Yes, sir. What more do you need from me, sir?”

oooOooo

Cas nearly wept with how perfectly Dean was picking this up. He was a natural. “Good boy, Dean. You remembered that I wanted something else.” He saw Dean blush harder and preen a little under the praise. He smiled. He loved subs who could handle praise. Everyone deserved praise, but so few could actually accept it. “I need for you to give me your number, Dean. If I feel my aftercare was lacking, or if I feel I’m dropping, I need to be able to contact you.” Dean nodded and quickly scribbled his name and number on a corner of his list, then tore it off. “Thank you, Dean. You also realised that you’ll be keeping that list. Smart boy.” He felt Dean push up in his hand, like a dog or cat does for more petting. Dean really loved praise. Poor guy. He must be lacking it a lot, or he was raised in a very harsh way.

“Dean, listen carefully. I want you to go to the room three doors down the hall, then strip, fully, kneel and wait for me. What’s your colour?” 

He’d felt Dean stiffen at his tone, sitting to attention, then: “Green, sir.” 

Cas petted the soft, sandy hair. “Good. Then go.” He watched as Dean scarpered, eager to comply. When Dean was gone, Cas picked up his list. Only humiliation, scat play and water-sports were ticked ‘no way’. Well, that he could support. Breath play was an ‘OK with it’ but Dean had made a side note. ‘Never done it. Seems... edgy’. So on the ‘to try’ list for Cas. He wasn’t a big fan and could do without, but if it made his sub happy, he definitely incorporated it in his play. He did love to see the bliss on his sub’s face as they slid away, then the big relieved gulp of air. He adjusted himself. Fisting got another ‘OK with it’ and a side note to try it. Dean had clearly thought about his answers. Cas checked the clock on the microwave. Dean had left five minutes ago. He should be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn. It was colder than he’d thought, but maybe that was because of the anticipation. He was kneeling on a soft cushion, but still his knees were objecting after this time. 

The door behind him opened and closed. “Well done, Dean. Even cleared away your clothes.” 

The praise tripped up his spine and made him tingle. “Thank you, sir.” 

Boots sounded heavy on the floor, and Dean straightened. “You stated on your list that you’d never tried edging, but you would like to try it. Is that so?” That gravelly voice was distant and steely and Dean straightened even more. He wanted to please Cas so badly. 

“Yes, sir. Please sir.” 

An interested hum. “Please? How polite. Who taught you to be so polite, Dean?” 

An image of his father flashed through his mind and he clenched his jaw. “Depends on what kind you mean, sir.” 

A hand landed on his bare shoulder and it rubbed deliciously over his back and chest, as if mapping him out. “Explain yourself, Dean. What does that mean? As far as I know there is only one kind.”

He felt the old fear for the harsh hand of John rear up for a bit, but Dean knew John couldn’t hurt him ever again. And Cas... he trusted Cas somehow. Cas could have hurt him, either time at the auto shop, but he didn’t. “My father... my real father, demanded politeness. He said it was his right to demand it. He made us be polite because you just have to be polite. And he did so harshly. Whereas Bobby taught us that being polite isn’t a necessity, but a courtesy. You’re doing people a favour. You’re showing respect.” 

The hand on his body hadn’t stopped rubbing and now it cupped his cheek. “Then I am glad for Bobby.” Cas said softly. “I will never raise my hand at you in anger or demand politeness. If you’re being bratty, I will remind you who is in charge, but I will not demand respect. This I promise.” Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek, but he didn’t dare move to wipe it. Cas’ thumb caught it and rubbed it away. “So pretty, even when sad. But I rather see tears from delight than from sadness. Dean, I’m going to kiss you, but I want you to stay as you are. I’m going to explore your body and find your sweet spots.”

Dean shuddered. That sounded amazing. Not being allowed to act... to have to wait for permission. Then Cas kissed him, deeply, filthily, all tongue and stroking hands. Dean moved his hips involuntarily. That earned him a soft tug on his hair. “No, Dean. I said don’t move.” Cas’ hand slid down and pinched his nipple. 

“AH! HMNNN. S... sorry, sir.” 

Cas hummed. “Forgiven. But I do need you to listen.” The slender fingers gently skimmed the pinched nipple and Dean bit his lip not to moan and squirm. Cool fingers pried his lip from under his teeth. “Don’t. I’m not into blood play, and I told you I was going to hear all your beautiful sounds. That I was going to make you scream. Remember?” Dean nodded. “Words, pet. Use them.” 

His throat was bone dry, but Dean managed. “Y-Yes, sir. I remember.”

Cas circled him, then bent down to whisper in his ear. “Good pet... very good boy.” Dean whined as his dick throbbed. “I’m here, pet,” Cas assured him, one hand still touching. “I’m just getting comfortable.” The thud of his boots hitting the floor made Dean jump a little. “Ssshhh. Still here.” Cas walked back to Dean’s front, hand never leaving his shoulders, and Dean got a full view of his dick, pressing against the dark slacks. He licked his lips. That looked like he might actually not be able to take it. A soft chuckle had him raise his eyes. Cas looked down on him, his soot coloured lashes almost too much around the blue. “You want that, pet?” 

Dean swallowed. Hell yeah. “Please, sir. I can make it good.” Again that hand, cupping his cheek. Dean felt wanted, cherished. “I’m sure you will, pet. Get it then. As you can see, I’m as eager as you to get things going.” Finally! Dean’s hands trembled as he opened the slacks. He gasped. Cas was wearing... panties? Lace, as black as the slacks, peeked coyly above the zipper. “What’s that, pet? Surprised?” 

Dean’s eyes were glued to where the dainty lace strained around a fat cock. It was beautiful! “Yes, sir, but it’s... amazing, sir. Hot.” 

A pleased hum, then Cas said the unthinkable. “I have more pairs... would you like to wear one?” 

Dean started panting, unable to think. 

“Dean? Dean, what’s your colour?” A firm hand grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes away from the panties and Cas’ cock. Blue. So blue, but worried. Dean blinked rapidly, clearing his mind. “Dean, tell me what your colour is.” 

Dean took a deep breath. “Concerning?” For now he didn’t care about rules of play. He was still reeling. 

“Panties, Dean. Concerning you, wearing panties.” Right. Cas had asked... oh God, yes. 

“Please, sir. Please, may I?” 

A surprised blink, then Cas tightened his grip slightly. “Focus Dean, I asked you your colour.” 

Colour... black... black lace... oh, no, wait... “Green... oh so green.” 

Cas let go of his chin, and Dean heard a relieved, shuddering sigh. “Good. Ok. I’ll get you a pair.” He got to his feet and the warmth of his touch was gone. Dean shivered. “Here, snuggle in this while I dash upstairs to get you a pretty pair too. I will return as soon as I can.” A warm coat or something got draped around his shoulders. It smelled like Cas, and it grounded Dean. 

The door opened and a soft draft tickled Dean’s bare feet. It was cold, which surprised him. He thought this room was colder. Vaguely, he could hear Cas’ socked feet on the stairs. Panties... his one, hidden, forbidden kink, and Cas just rolled with it. Cas wore them himself! 

The door closed again and the draft stopped tickling his feet. Cas removed the heavy coat and held out his hand. Royal blue peeked from between his fingers. “Put them on, Dean. Now.” Cas’ voice was rough and Dean quickly took the panties. They felt soft and Dean wanted to rub his face in them. “Hurry up, pet. I don’t like waiting.” 

Swiftly Dean got up and put one leg through the leg hole, then the other. He moaned as he felt the soft fabric slide up his legs. Cas echoed it and Dean dared a glance. Cas was rubbing his crotch. “Oh God, pet. So beautiful... come on... show me that pert little ass in those pretty panties.” Dean slipped the soft satin over his buttocks and nestled his cock snugly in the lace front, relishing the sexy feeling of the fabric. Oh it felt just as good as all those years ago with Rhonda Hurley.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked damned blissed out as he put his cock in the blue lace. And Cas just wanted this man to be his to admire and to play with. “Hnnn. Dean... pet... come here,” he ordered. Dean shuddered and moved quickly to him. He placed his hands on the blue fabric, loving how muscled that ass felt. Then he let them slide to the front and he rubbed softly, the delicate fabric teasing his fingers and stopping him from feeling that velvety cock. “Hmnnn pet, tell me, what colour?” 

His pet groaned loudly, making his cock twitch. “Greeeeennnn. Sir. Feels... so good. So... sexy.” Cas’ hand encountered a wetness and he rubbed harder, coaxing more pre-come out of Dean to make the fabric stain so beautifully. Dean threw his head back and cried out. “AH! CAS! S-SIR! PLEASE?” 

Cas felt his own cock spurt precome at that. “Please what, Dean?” 

Dean whined, coaxing more pre-come out of him. “Please, sir... need it... need you. Please...” 

Cas was amazed how, in no time, Dean had become a whimpering mess. He must have needed a dom ages ago. Poor thing. “You want to come? And soil those beautiful panties?” Dean made soft begging noises in the back of his throat. “Weren’t you eager to suck my dick until I filled your mouth, pet?” 

Dean let go of a filthy moan, got on his knees, then opened up his mouth. Cas actually debated if he would just shove himself in there, but Dean couldn’t consent to that. He was halfway to subspace already. “No. You work for it, pet. Get my dick yourself and work for my come.” Dean’s breathing sped up, but he shakily got higher on his knees and worked Cas’ slacks down. Then he brought his mouth to Cas’ crotch and mouthed his erection through the lace. Cas threw his head back. “Uuhnn! Dean! Pet! Oh... good... good boy!” His hands found their way to Dean’s hair, and Dean purred against his dick. Shaking hands pulled the slacks and the lace all the way down. An eager, warm mouth sucked on his head. “HAAAHH! OH! Yes... Yes.. good boy, good... uhn! Hmmmnn... so good.” 

Dean might not be an expert at giving head, but he obviously loved doing it. Cas had to keep an iron hold on himself to not start fucking that amazing mouth. “Dean... Dean...” Dean hummed, clearly starting to drift. “Dean... I need you to.. to tell me if I can... mmmmnn.. can fuck your mouth... pet... What’s your colour for.... fucking your beautiful, plush mouth?” 

He dragged his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean blinked, sentience creeping back in. He pulled off with some amazing suction. Cas swallowed a dry throat. 

“G..green... sir.” Dean’s voice was raspy and fucked out. 

Cas could weep. Such a great sub... “Where should I come, Dean? Tell me pet.” 

Big green eyes with large black holes for pupils. “On me...please, sir. Anywhere on me. Use me.. please?” 

Cas bit his lip. Perfection in a beautiful package. He nodded. “Anything for you, my pet. You make it so good for me. Let me fuck your mouth, pet. Open up!”

oooOooo

Somewhere way in the back of Dean’s head, John was yelling at him that he was being a pushover, and a sissy, and a damned faggot, but Dean ignored him. That delicious cock was too good to not have in his mouth. The taste, the feel of it had him drifting off on soft clouds. Then Cas asked him if he could fuck his mouth. He could sense Cas’ restraint. He wanted to do it, but asked Dean first. Dean nearly moaned. He needed this, he needed Cas to use him to get off. Not have anything to do but be fuckable. Drift away to that place where there was only him and Cas taking care of him. What was that question? Where Cas should come? Dean really wanted to suck Cas dry, but rationality told him not just yet. Not until they both knew they were clean. Cas agreed, and finally Dean could have that cock again. He opened up, and felt the weight of it on his tongue, Cas’ hands back in his hair. Ready to fuck him. 

He moaned deep in his throat, and Cas answered with his own moan and moving his hips. Hands held Dean’s head steady and that cock slid in and out his mouth. He started drifting again, head turning fuzzy and warm. Cas fucked his mouth so well, he could feel saliva dripping down his chin, onto Cas’ sack. Cas moaned, hips going faster still. That was it. All Dean needed to do was keep his mouth opened up enough. Cas’ hips stopped and Dean whined when he pulled out. He looked up to those big, dark-blue eyes. 

“Oh, pet, you look so gorgeous,” Cas ground out, his fist on his cock making filthy, sloppy noises. “I’m gonna come, pet, all over youhmnnn... your prettyyyyhhhmmm, face... paint you uuuuhhhp.” The sounds Cas was making, made him want to touch himself too. “Yehhhsss, pet, enjoy. You cahhhnnnn touch.” Dean whimpered, roughly shoved his hand in the blue lace and started jerking off like he had a race to win. Cas’ eyes widened, darkened even more and then his hot come hit Dean in the face and over his chest. It was so filthy, so amazingly hot, that Dean threw his head back and shouted as he came in hot spurts over his hand, soaking the panties. The world went fuzzy around him

When he became more aware, he noticed he was lying in a bed, warm arms around him, a hand carding his hair and soft lips pressing kisses to his temple. “So amazing. You made me so very proud, Dean. If you want, you can come over any time to play, to relieve stress. You’re the best.” The feeling of being cherished, being special to someone, glowed inside him and he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. “Oh? Waking up a bit more? Hello Dean.” 

Cas. That amazing, blue eyed guy, whom he had totally let dominate him again. He’d let him come all over him... why wasn’t he filthy, and sticky? And cold? He had been naked on the floor, except for soaking wet, blue panties... now he was wearing his comfy boxers. He felt distinctly unsettled. “C’s? Wh... wh’re am I?” His head was still fuzzy and... content. “Why ‘m I not dirty?” 

Cas’ chuckles jolted him a little and Dean settled in the movement. “I cleaned you up of course, my dearest heart. What kind of ass would I be to not care for someone who gave me so much? Are you hungry?” 

Dean shook his head slowly. “Nh. M’okay. Wanna sleep.” Another gentle kiss to his temple. “I would prefer it if you ate at least a bit of chocolate, and drank some mango juice.” 

That actually sounded delicious. “Y’re gonna turn me int’ a health freak. S’mmy would be pleased.” 

Cas stilled his carding fingers. “Who is Sammy?” 

Dean smiled at the thought of his huge little brother. “My baby brother. He’d like you.” 

Some tension leaked from the muscles around him. “Ah. Eat Dean. You need it.” Something pressed against his lips and he opened. The sugary sweetness of chocolate exploded on his tongue and he moaned. “That good, huh?” Cas chuckled. “Hmhm. More?” More chuckles, but also more chocolate. “Insatiable much, Dean?” 

Dean smiled. “Has been said.” A straw replaced the bits of chocolate, and Dean carefully sipped the sweet juice. He felt amazing. “C’s... ‘m sleepy.” He could hear the slosh of the juice in the bottle. It sounded like he’d drank quite a lot. 

“Yes, pet... sleep. You’re safe and sound. I’m not leaving your side.” Vaguely wondering why that sounded awesome, Dean fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up next to a warm body would never not be amazing. Content, he stretched, and last night came back to him. What a great scene. Mostly improvised, of course. They were still feeling each other out, but Dean had fallen into his role so easily, Cas nearly forgot he was new at this. The only off-key thing was the unexpected jolt of jealousy when Dean mentioned Sammy. Cas had no rights to Dean, none whatsoever, and still he’d frozen at the non-binary name. When Dean smiled so lovingly, Cas’ mouth turned sour, but then Dean said it was his baby brother. Of course Dean loved Sammy. But his own reaction had kept Cas awake long after Dean had fallen asleep.

Now, in the morning light, in his playroom bed, Cas studied his sleeping sub. No. Not his,  _ the _ sleeping sub. Dean wasn’t his, he never said he’d be. But Cas wanted him. Gods, did he want Dean to be his. The unexpected reaction to his panties... Cas squirmed a bit, dick chubbing at the memory. Dean hummed, smacking those plush lips. Cas remembered how those looked around him, and he squirmed again. 

“Hm... hmmmm...” Dean moved, stretched languidly then opened those sleepy, green eyes. “Oh. Mmmm! Morning.” 

It made Cas smile. “Good morning, Dean. I hope you feel OK.” Personally, he’d have liked to get in a bit more aftercare, but falling asleep and subsequently waking up in each others arms was great, and almost the best aftercare there was. 

“Mmm. Bit stiff,” Dean hummed, snuggling impossibly closer. Cas could feel his erection against his thigh. He had to remind himself that Dean was new at subbing, and that morning wood didn’t mean ‘ready to fuck’. 

“Would you like a massage?” 

Dean lifted his head, green eyes looking for Cas’. “You massage? Are you kidding me?” 

That had Cas smile. “Why? What would I gain by kidding you? I can massage, yes. I like giving them. To have that complete trust and surrender, but also making someone feel amazing.” 

Dean hummed, then licked his lips. “May.. may I kiss you?” 

Cas shuddered with delight. So submissive, so perfect. But also so inexperienced. “Of course you may, but Dean, when we’re not in a scene, you can...” His words were cut short by warm lips and a probing tongue. Cas forgot what he wanted to say and opened up.

oooOooo

Waking up was slow, but good. Something pushed a little against his thigh, but he wasn’t in the mood to think about it. He was more relaxed than he’d been in ages, and the warm body next to him made him want to stay asleep. He smacked his lips, not ready to really wake up. Again that push, followed by a wriggle of the body under his head. Damnit... he was waking up too much now. He hummed, stretched and opened his eyes to an unknown room. Realisation hit him and he looked up to find Cas’ blue eyes fondly looking at him. Despite them not being together, and this was probably a one night thing, Dean felt safe and happy. He wished he could have this more. 

He realised that the warm body had made his dick think it was happy time, and it was pretty insistent. He tried quipping about being a bit stiff, but had little hope of it going anywhere. Then Cas offered him a massage and Dean nearly swooned. Those skilled hands, kneading his back? Maybe Cas would straddle him, that fine dick nestling in Dean’s crack... To distract his thoughts, Dean asked the stupidest question, and Cas’ answer made him want to give Cas that: his trust, and submission. Again. So he meekly asked if he could kiss the man. They hadn’t really done that. When Cas gave permission, Dean went for it. He needed to know how Cas tasted, and he needed to know now.

Cas opened up instantly, allowing their tongues to dance. Dean moaned at his taste and Cas echoed it, sending vibrations through Dean’s mouth. Oh God it was perfect. He almost didn’t want to let go, but he had another question. 

Cas followed his mouth when he pulled back. “Mnnn. Pet... who said you could stop?” Cas moaned with closed eyes, his lashes lying as black down on his cheeks. Shit, he was sexy! 

“Sorry, sorry, sir.” Dean immediately apologised, ducking his head. 

Those blue eyes flashed open, shock visible in them. “Oh! Oh no, Dean... I’m sorry. We... we didn’t state this was a scene... I shouldn’t have...” Dean shivered, stopping Cas' monologue. “Dean? Are you ok?” 

Dean looked up, licking his lips. “Don’t you want this to be a scene?” he asked, eyes begging.

Cas actually moaned lustfully at that. “Oh God, Dean... Yes! Yes, I would, but improvised scenes are difficult to manage. I should at least know the end-game.” 

Dean wanted to hear that gravelly voice praise him, moaning in lust or breaking as Cas came. So that gave him a start. “Please... as long as you talk to me... your voice... it just.... hmmnnnn... makes me want to do anything you wish.” 

Cas’ mouth parted, his eyes dark and his cheeks red. “I can do that,” he hoarsely said. Then Dean thought about the massage offer, and he shifted a bit, pressing his stiff dick into the V of Cas’ legs. Cas groaned. “What spurred that on?”

Dean did it again, just for the groan. “I was thinking about that massage...” he admitted. “Maybe that could be a thing?” He coyly looked up, pleading. Sammy would be proud of his puppy eyes! 

Cas bit his lip, stroking his own dick a bit. “That sounds nice, Dean... If I remember correctly, you said you liked rimming. Would that be doing it, or getting it?” 

Dean rolled his eyes up at the thought of that tongue licking him there. “B...both... sir...” 

Cas put one hand on his shoulder. “Not yet, Dean... first we chart out this scene. Usually I plan ahead and surprise my sub, but since this is spur of the moment... we’ll make do...” He looked calm and in control, but his dick was pushing at Dean’s thigh. “So. If I open you up with my tongue, Dean... can I fuck you?”


	9. Chapter 9

Holy shit, Dean was horny... he pushed his dick against Cas in the most distracting, but delicious way. Cas wanted to have him on his belly, ass up, ready to get rimmed within an inch of coming. Then Cas could edge him a bit, praise his stamina, his obedience, whatever came up, and then after Dean had calmed, Cas could fuck him roughly. Maybe even... tie him up? He’d checked Bondage as ‘please’, after learning Cas didn’t use chains. First things first. Consent. He asked Dean about rimming. Both. Oh God! The thought of that tongue up his ass... mmm.. concentrate! When Dean eagerly moaned at the question if Cas could fuck him, Cas just knew he needed to convince Dean to stay, be his regular sub. 

“Dean... I have the scene pretty much planned now. Want details, or get surprised?” 

Dean sported rosy cheeks and a big boner. “Anything you want, Cas... just talk to me..” 

Holy mother! He was drifting already... Cas took a deep, stabilising breath. “Ok then. Dean, pet, off the bed, naked.” Dean hummed, but got naked real quick. Standing to attention next to the bed, in all his bare glory Dean was magnificent. “Hmmm. Good boy,” Cas purred, deliberately keeping his voice low and sultry. 

Dean shivered. “Thank you, sir,” he answered promptly. 

Cas assessed how far gone Dean was, which was not far at all. The start of the scene had snapped him back fully. Good. With swift movements, Cas straightened the bedding, then walked up to Dean. “On your front, pet. Now.”

Dean’s back looked as amazing as his front. Broad shoulders, miles of tanned and freckled skin, slim hips, pert ass. Cas pulled off his own boxers and straddled Dean, his cock pressed deliciously into Dean’s crack. Dean moaned at the sensation. “Hmmm nice tan, Dean. I think you take your shirt off at work during summer, don’t you?” 

Dean whined when Cas wiggled a bit to get comfortable. “Hnnnnnn... yeaaahsss. Yes, sir. Except when using power-tools or welding.” 

Cas slowly let his hands rest on the broad back, loving the little spasms the muscles gave. He started stoking, kneading the stiffened musculature. “Hmmm. What a sight that must be. You, all sweaty and warm, muscles bulging, glistening. Pretty freckles all enhanced by the sun... oooohhh... I want to see that, pet.” He ground his hips a bit. 

Dean groaned softly. “Too bad it’s already fall... oh well, maybe next year.” Dean hummed at the kneading fingers. “Would love to show you, sir,” he mumbled in his pillow. 

Cas smiled and set to work to get those muscles nice and supple again.Dean was like putty in his hands. “Pet, you’re doing amazing, but I want to ask you something.” 

Dean hummed, lifting his head. “Hmmm? Yes, sir?” So relaxed, Cas wondered if his dick was even still hard. He knew his own was. 

“Colour on tying your hands to your back, please.” 

Dean swallowed, hard. “Hmnnn... green. Oh God!” 

Cas plastered himself over Dean’s back. “Good boy. I’m getting a rope.” 

Dean shuddered underneath him. “Th-Thank you, sir!” 

Cas pulled a blue velveteen rope from the stand next to the bed, as well as lube and a condom. This was going to be a great scene. 

“Sir?” 

Cas froze. “What is it, pet?” 

“Do you really like my freckles?” It sounded unsure and like a kid vying for praise. 

“I do, Dean. I adore freckles. The sun loves you so much, she keeps kissing your skin. That’s what my granny used to say about freckles.” Dean blushed and pressed his face into the pillow. “Pet, I want to see you. Face out of there, now, or I’m not gonna rim you.” 

Dean shuddered again. “No, sir! Please... I’m sorry...” 

Oh, the begging. Cas’ dick twitched, making Dean moan. “Good pet,” Cas murmured and he carefully got up. “Hands in the small of your back, wrists crossed. Now.” Dean started shaking, but complied. Instantly, Cas crawled back on his legs. “Very good, pet. I’m tying you up now. Remember the traffic light.” 

Dean groaned, then opened his eyes to lock them with Cas’ “Green,” he said with a stable voice. 

“Very good, Dean. You’re doing great.” He looped the rope around the crossed wrists, checking the blood flow, and tied it. Dean gave a drawn out moan. Once Dean was all tied up prettily, Cas sat up to admire his handiwork, then he crawled off, keeping one hand on Dean’s leg. “Ass up, my pretty pet.” Dean shuffled until his ass was presented like a dish to be sampled. Cas licked his lips. Gods did he want a taste!


	10. Chapter 10

Tied up, his ass in the air, Dean was a bit unsure. He might be testing his limits here. Agreed, the limited movement and the way Cas kept praising him were awesome, but he felt on display now, and if Cas didn’t... 

His thoughts were cut short when Cas licked over his right ass cheek. “Hmmm pet, you taste delicious. Like sex and sleep. Irresistible.” That gravelly voice, spewing such dirty language... Dean moaned. Another lick, left cheek this time. Another, closer to his crack. This was really happening! A broad lick right over his crack had Dean whimper into the pillow again. “No, pet,” Cas admonished, slapping Dean lightly on his ass. “I want to hear your sounds. Those pretty moans and gasps.” 

Dean gasped at the slight sting. Shit, that felt amazing! “Yes, sir. Sorry sir.” He turned his head to the side.

“Good, pet. Very good. It seemed you didn’t mind my correction there... very nice.” Cas rubbed softly over the stinging cheek, before licking it, then returning to Dean’s crack. 

Another broad swipe had Dean shiver and moan aloud. “Hmnnnn Cas! Sir!” Hands spread his ass apart, showing him to those blue eyes. Cas’ tongue pressed against the edge of Dean’s sack, then, tip pointed, it slid over his perineum, causing tingles to crawl up Dean’s spine and a moan to escape him. Up it went, between his cheeks, up over his rim. “GAH! CAS!” He couldn’t have stopped the cry if he wanted to. Cas hummed between his ass cheeks and the vibrations made Dean gasp loudly. Then that tongue was back, licking, probing, driving Dean nuts. It was nothing like he’d imagined. It was even better! “Oh, hmnnn... Cas, please... please, sir... so good... shit, sir... more!” 

The light slap was a total surprise, and Dean cried out sharply. “You don’t demand, pet. You take what I give. Clear?” Cas sternly warned. 

Dean panted. “Y.. Yes sir.” 

Again the spot got rubbed soothingly. Then Cas kissed it. “Colour, Dean?” 

Dean licked his lips. “Green, sir. I deserved that.” 

Cas stroked the spot again, almost pensively. “Mmm....” Before Dean could ask what was wrong, Cas dove back in. This time the licks were wet, and swift. Then Dean felt the very tip press in a bit, probing, trying out how he’d react. Cas shouldn’t worry. Dean loved getting eaten out. Before long he felt Cas slip in easily. Dean wanted to ask for more again, knowing he’d probably get slapped. He wanted that sting. On the other hand, Cas might not think him a good boy, and that made Dean bite his lip. 

The licking, probing tongue disappeared, making Dean whine a bit. He wanted it back, he wanted to have it lick him open and ready to get fucked. “Mmm pet. You’re delicious.” Hands tugged on the rope around his wrists, pulling him up a bit. Cas’ breath tickled his ear. “Should I let you come on my tongue alone, pet?” 

No. Nono. He’d been promised a fuck! Amazing as this was, Dean needed to feel that stretch, that thick cock in him. “Please sir. I thought you were going to fuck me,” Dean answered cheekily. Fingers pinched his nipple painfully. “AH! SIR!” Dean called out, part pain, part ecstasy. 

“Bratty sub,” Cas admonished. “You take what I give you, remember?” 

Shit, this was so hot. Dean squirmed. “Teach me a lesson then, sir,” he snarked. 

Immediately all contact was gone, but a hand around the rope on his wrists. “Really? You’re willing to try me already, pet?” 

Dean swallowed. A hint of iron sounded through in the gravelly voice. He didn’t answer and behind him, Cas hummed. His hand still held up Dean’s upper body and Dean was starting to feel the burn in his arms. He still hoped Cas would give him a good spanking. He wanted that. He loved the idea of getting spanked. A good portion of his porn links were to spanking videos. Cas ran his free hand over the globes of Dean’s ass. Dean tightened them in delighted anticipation.

oooOooo

Dean’s reactions told Cas the bratty behaviour was Dean trying to get a spanking. Interesting, but not what he had planned. Cas was adaptable, he could work with a lot. In his mind, he changed his plan around a bit. If Dean wanted a punishment, he could get it. He petted that tight ass again, remembering how good it felt rimming it. “Hmmm. And I was so looking forward to pounding into this ass today. What a pity.” He made sure to sound regretful, but stern. 

Dean gasped a very soft “no” and whimpered. 

“I had plans for this ass, pet. Plans involving toys and fingers, and my dick... oh well.” 

Dean hung in his grasp now, straining Cas’ arm severely so he lowered him gently back on the bed. “No.. no please, I’ll be good, sir.. please... I promise,” Dean softly babbled. 

With a satisfied smirk, Cas ran his hand right over Dean’s hole. Dean jolted. “Hmm. And I got it nice and wet and open too. I could just...” He deliberately stopped talking, then slid his middle finger right in to the second knuckle. Dean cried out. “...start like this.”

Dean groaned low and pushed his ass upward. With deliberation, Cas withdrew his finger a bit. “Please? Pleasepleaseplease... don’t stop, please, sir. Feels good, sir...” Dean babbled. Cas swiftly pushed back, and Dean clenched around him, gasping out a filthy moan. “Ohhhhhnnnnnn, Caaaassss. Yessss.” 

Cas’ dick bobbed enthusiastically and Cas bit his lip. He actually did want to pound into that hole, but Dean deserved a punishment, and not one he chose himself. So, Cas drew on all his willpower and set to work, finding that one spot that would work Dean up fast.

oooOooo

The mere implication that Cas was not going to put that thick cock in him, broke Dean’s bratty streak. He just wanted a slap or two and then get fucked to next week, but now Cas might not even do the last part. He didn’t need slaps any more. He just wanted Cas. The teasing slide of a hand over his hole while there was probably no follow-up to it, was more punishment than those slaps he’d wanted. Then, glory be, a finger slid in. Not all the way, but oh God did it feel great. Cas took care of him. He was a fool to think otherwise. Cas moved his finger around, pumping it and Dean started feeling that same fuzzy feeling from last night coming on. Cas was going to get him off so nicely, and then fuck him. Because Dean was no fool, he knew Cas was hunting for his sweet spot.

When those slender fingers, two now, hit it, Dean let out a deep, filthy moan. Cas hummed in satisfaction and began rubbing the spot between those two fingers. “Mmmmmnnn!” Dean moaned, relishing the white-hot sparks up his spine. “So good, sir... please.... hmmmnnnn.” Cas chuckled, and kept going, building that fire nicely. Dean could feel it coming on, rising, Cas would love the moans he was making. Then, all of a sudden, Cas stopped. He still had his fingers up Dean’s ass, but they didn’t move anymore. The building wave dissipated and Dean punched out a gasp. “Wha... Cas, sir.... so close. Please!” Cas was rubbing circles on Dean’s back, but didn’t speak. Nothing happened for long seconds, but the rubbing. Dean’s arousal simmered down and he sighed.  _ ‘Guess I’m not getting anything. Serves me right for being an ass.’  _ Dean thought sadly.  _ ‘Of course Cas wouldn’t want a sub that talked back like that. Nice. Turn the guy right away while he has given you exactly what you need. He doesn’t even talk to you anymore.’ _

A soft kiss right in the small of his back, made Dean gasp and push his ass up. Those long fingers started their rubbing again and the pleasure built right up again. “There we go, Dean. You’re doing wonderful,” Cas’ voice rumbled, causing extra spikes in Dean’s gut. Cas did want him. He cared. He made Dean feel so wonderful. He would take care of Dean. 

Cas expertly brought Dean right back on that edge. “So close... hmmmnnnnnn... siiirrrrr. So clossseee,” Dean groaned, ready to blow his load. Instantly, Cas stopped again. “No! No... please....” Dean actually sobbed. 

Cas just rubbed his back and again the fire simmered down. Panting, Dean waited. “Mmm, pet. You’re so beautiful like this,” Cas purred. “Needy and wanting, and all...” He slid a hand around Dean’s waist, playfully stroking his finger around the crown of Dean’s cock. Dean didn’t buck, because he knew Cas wanted him to stay still. “...mine,” Cas finished his sentence. “Good boy, Dean. Not even a twitch.” 

Dean whimpered at both the praise and the need in his gut. He wanted to come so badly. “Y...Yes sir... all yours. Please... please... need you.”

oooOooo

The needy pleas from his sub broke Cas’ restraint. “Ok, pet... I got you.” He rolled on a condom and lubed up, continuously touching Dean between actions. Dean was softly keeping up his pleading, gone on that high that so inexplicably happened to subs. Cas knew that in a matter of moments, the pleas could stop, and Dean would just lie there, ass up, getting fucked. Subspace was a riddle to him, but he could see the attraction of just tuning out. He slowly pushed in, and Dean let out a deep, drawn out sigh. “Feels good, pet?” He knew his questions needed to be simple, Dean was not quite there to answer him lucidly. 

“Mmmmm. Yes, sir. Feels... big... good.” He clenched around Cas, and Cas bit his lip. So tight. He slowly rolled his hips, pushing in further. “Oh,” Dean sounded almost surprised. “Oh.. oooh. Ohhhmmmnnn. Sir... Yes... please.” 

Cas smiled. “Yes, pet? Do you want more?” 

Dean opened his glazed green eyes and looked over his shoulder, a picture of submissive beauty. “There’s... more?”

Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “Yes, pet. I have some more for you.” Dean smiled and closed his eyes in bliss. “Yes please, sir.” Cas took the bound wrists in one hand and Dean’s hip in the other, then snapped his hips forward. Dean howled and clenched again. “Relax, my space cowboy. You get to come this time. Promise.” Dean whimpered and pushed back as much as he could. Cas held on to the rope and snapped his hips again, and again, and again. He let go of all his restraints, fucking into Dean with abandon. He could feel Dean getting closer, the fit around him getting tighter and tighter. “Pet, Dean... hold on a little more, please,” he panted. “I want to come, then feel you milk me. Can you do that?” His own orgasm was mounting fast. Having Dean, beautiful, totally out of his League Dean, giving up all his control to Cas? Damn that was so hot. He fucked harder, the sound of slapping flesh loud between their gasps and moans. 

It was strangely erotic and Cas started really pounding. “Oh.. hmmmnnn., Dean... Dean oh! Hmn.. pet... I can’t hold off... Dean... hhh... UUUHHHNNNNN!” He was about to come hard, locking up already. “Deaaannn.... come for me... pet.. please...”

Beneath him, Dean had been writhing, moaning and panting, now he went almost eerily quiet, let out a heartbreaking sob and let go. Cas could hear the come hitting the bed, and Dean’s ass had him in a vice-like grip, clenching, pulsing. Cas came, hard and fast. “GAAAAHHH! DEEEEEAAANNN!” Dean shuddered beneath him and groaned through his release.

Cas slumped over Dean, careful to not put his full weight on his sub. 

“Mm. Cas?” Dean still sounded high. 

“Yes, pet? What is it?” Dean smacked his lips. “Is cold. An’ wet.” 

Cas chuckled. He got up, carefully slipping out of Dean, who whimpered. “Yes, darling boy. I’ll take care of that, my pet. First I’m untying you. Your arms must feel numb by now.” 

Dean tilted his head in question, as if he was pondering that remark. With a warm smile Cas undid the velveteen rope and rubbed Dean’s arms until they felt nice and warm again. He got rid of the condom and pulled on his boxers. Then he grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned Dean off meticulously. Dean almost purred at the attention and Cas wondered how the man would react to a little cuddling.

“Dean?” he tried. 

Dean licked his lips. “Yes, sir?” Oh... so precious. Dean was still feeling submissive. 

“Dean, my dear... you’re OK. I want you to listen very closely. I’m going to give you some cheese and grapes, and some nice mango juice again. Then I want you to tell me if you want to lie down and cuddle with me, or not. Can you do that?” 

Dean frowned slightly, but he nodded. “I think I would like some food... I’m hungry.” 

Cas chuckled. “Then you can have as much as you like. Here... lie down here. I have a warm blanket for you to snuggle in while I’m getting our snacks. OK?”

Dean grabbed the blanket, feeling how soft it was, and wrapped himself in it. Cas tucked him in a little bit better, and kissed him on the brow. “Be right back, my dear.” 

Dean hummed, nose deep in the blanket, sniffing. Cas knew Dean would smell him on the blanket. That blanket was the one he used only in his playroom, and only after he was done pleasuring himself, so it would smell like him and his sex pheromones. That smell always kept subs from freaking out if he left for a short while. He brought the snacks back, and rubbed Dean’s back through the blanket. “Dean, pet... come get your food, dear.” 

Dean unwrapped himself, and Cas was pleased to see he was coming down more and more. “Thanks, Cas. Uhm... is it OK?” Dean wavered, looking up through his lashes.

“More than OK, Dean. Our scene is over, and I’m just taking care of you. Here. This Gouda cheese is delicious. Hearty and full of flavour. A perfect combination with the sweet grapes.” He watched with satisfaction as Dean took the tiny cube from between his fingers and chewed. “Oh.. shit.. That’s... salty...” Cas chuckled and quickly popped a grape between those plush lips. Dean took it and sighed. “Mmmm... you’re right. That is amazing together! Hmm. Thank you.” Cas gave him the glass of juice, straw poking up. Dean bypassed it, trying to drink in a normal way, but Cas stopped him. “Dean, I want you to drink from the straw. I know it might seem girlish or childish, but it is important. You’re still a bit groggy and dazed. Drinking from a straw is easier then. And I don’t want you to feel silly for messing up something as easy as drinking.” 

Dean sighed, but used the straw. “I guess you know best.” They ate and drank in silence for a bit, then Dean shyly looked at Cas. “Cas? How did you get into this?”


	11. Chapter 11

Cas didn’t look offended or angry at Dean’s question. He merely chewed and swallowed his food, then smiled. “I was raised in a very strict family. Very religious. So you can imagine my mom ruling us with an iron fist. I had no say in my own life... and then I found out I’m pansexual. I like persons, not their parts. Well... I’m not bothered by which parts you own, or used to own. I do like the parts... Anyway, my mother went nuts. Sending me to ‘conversion camp’ and have some dick pastor try and excorsise me. I felt even less in control. Then I met Meg. She was at camp with me. She knew how to unwind. And since she was a girl, at camp for being bisexual, things got ignored. She let me order her around, getting off on the powerplay.” 

Dean could imagine that. He just found out he loved being manhandled by this gorgeous guy.

“She also convinced me to play along with my folks, until I was a legal adult. Then I could sever ties more easily, and make my own way in life. And for years that went well, but I kept missing something in my life. I kept wanting to push people around, but with my job, I couldn’t. Then I remembered Meg telling me about a club she sometimes visited, when she could get away from her home. So, I went there. It was... enlightening. I saw how the doms did push people around, but also cared for them afterwards. And I saw how subs got to give up all control, but were still able to put it all to a grinding halt if things went wrong. You’re not powerless, Dean. In this we all have power, just that you like to give up control and let others decide for once, and I get control and make you feel good. Win-win.”

Dean pondered that. “So that’s what’s with all this pampering afterwards? You wanna make me feel good?” 

Cas sat up straight, his face stern. “No, Dean. The ‘pampering’ is essential.” Dean bit his lip not to smile at the fact that Cas used the actual finger quotes. “Aftercare makes sure both Dom and Sub are not going to drop. A drop is very dangerous. A sub gives a Dom their all. And they might feel less than worthy afterwards. Feeling like a pushover, a needy, whiny kid, I have heard a lot of those terms. Proper aftercare makes sure the mental and physical impact of a scene is countered. The sub’s body is on edge a lot of the time during a scene. That gives muscle cramps if unattended. The food and drink is to counter the excessive loss of nutrients. The body is in fight or flight for a long time, relatively speaking. It burns off lots of nutrients to do so.” That sounded logical, but Dean eyed Cas carefully. “What’s in it for you? Can you drop too?”

Cas smiled again. “I knew you were smart,” he praised, making Dean blush happily. “Doms can drop too. If a Dom doesn’t care for their sub, they can get the same effect bodily from holding on to their self control tightly, but mentally they can feel like the biggest ass for hurting people, even if those people consent. You constantly try and find a person’s edge. Their border. And you try and push it. Making you a bit of a bully, and aftercare makes you feel better about it. I was close to dropping, when I left you at the auto shop a few days back. It was only because I had to work, that I couldn’t care properly. That is why I made you promise to call me.” Blue eyes regarded Dean seriously. “You did not drop, did you?”

“No, Cas. I didn’t. Thank you for caring. I actually felt way better after that. Listening to this, I think I might have dropped a bit the day before...” 

Those blue eyes narrowed. “Pardon? You dropped then? Why?” 

Dean swallowed hard. “I might or might not have jerked off to a fantasy of... of you. Where you were a school teacher, and you wanted to punish me...” His voice bled out. 

This was way beyond comfort, but Cas just nodded. “You roleplayed that in your mind. So basically you scened then. And you didn’t take care after... oh poor boy.” Cas patted him on the shoulder. “I could role play with you... if you’re willing to be my regular sub, that is.” Cas looked almost shy in asking.

Dean’s heart leaped. “R-regular? As in... you call, I come over?” Again that warm smile. “Yes, exactly. But only if you are able, I don’t want you to kill yourself in rushing towards me. I don’t want you getting into trouble. And of course the other way around too. If you need to unload, you call or text me.” 

Dean ducked his head. “Thanks Cas. I think I would love to do that. This was amazing. All over.” 

Cas looked pleased as punch at that. “Come, I will need you to leave in a bit, dear heart. I have to work today. Or maybe... could you drive?” 

Dean smiled. This soft and caring man was as amazing as the Dom he met first. How could he decline? “Sure Cas. I’ll drop ya off. When do you need to be there?”

oooOooo

“Cas... I love that abbreviation. Thank you, Dean.” The slight blush made Cas want to cancel his work today, but when he decided to dom, he also made a pledge that it would never interfere with his job. So instead of grabbing Dean and kissing him silly, Cas told him the time, and where to find the bathroom. It was a miracle Dean didn’t ask for it sooner. He advised Dean to take a nice, hot shower to ease his muscles. Any benefit he might have had from the massage was long gone after their scene. Dean promised, and Cas went to make breakfast. Pancakes and coffee would be nice.

Dean looked every bit as delectable as last night when he entered the kitchen. Cas passed him the kinklist, but also a mug of coffee. “Drink up. You might need it.” 

Dean smiled and took the mug. “Heh,” he chuckled. “Bees.” 

Cas tilted his head, then saw he’d given Dean one of his favorite mugs. Sky blue with little cartoon bees on it. “I like bees. They are such hard workers. Did you know they don’t have lungs? So amazing...” 

Dean smiled around the lip of his mug. “I did not know that,” he admitted. “So, the library, huh? You the head librarian?” Cas shook his head. “No. I prefer to not be in the spotlight when working. Marv is the head librarian.” Just the thought of the tousled, grizzly man made Cas scowl. “He’s a bit of an assbutt.” 

Dean chuckled. “Assbutt? Who taught you to cuss?” 

Cas raised one brow, a feat many subs drooled at. Dean was no exception. “Sorry,” he mumbled, head lowered. “That’s OK. You do need to remember my background, Dean. I usually don’t have a foul mouth. When scening, that can change.”

Dean drained his coffee. “Ok. Good to know. Are you good to go?” 

Cas finished his mug too, poured some water in the mugs, wrapped up their pancakes and shucked on his coat. “Here.” He handed Dean a package of pancakes. “You promise to eat those. You need it, remember?” 

“Yes, Cas, I remember.” And with that, they made their way outside. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Castiel.” 

Cas froze. Marv had a condescending way of saying his name, like he was a rare, yet disgusting specimen. “Yes, Marv?” 

The scruffy head librarian looked him over. “You look like you could use some time alone... please go sort the returns and put them in place.” He formulated it as a request, but the tone made it an order. 

Cas hid his scowl by ducking his head. “Yes. That sounds like a plan. I will see you later, Marv.” Internally fuming, Cas walked to the container behind the return slot. It was brimming. At two thirty, even on a Saturday, Cas was sure there had been time to empty the bloody thing. Marv always did this. He let some silly, lonesome chore go unchecked and when Cas came in, and he felt good about himself and his life, Marv would put him on that mind numbing job. Cas loved talking to people, if he was feeling ok. He found pure joy in helping others, but Marv rarely let him.

“Cassie, darling. What did you do for mega-douche to shove you into this bleak hole?” The slightly accented, very affected, voice of his co-worker snapped Cas out of the dull chore. “Balthazar. I don’t know. Looked too happy with coming to work?” 

Balthazar gave him a long look. “Hm. You do seem uncharacteristically chipper, even after...” He checked his watch. “... a mind numbing hour and fifteen minutes of this stupid task.” His grey-blue eyes crinkled at the sides when he grinned impishly. “What side of whose bed did you wake up on?” 

Cas shook his head, but bit back a smile. “The normal side, of my own bed.” He didn’t say it was his special bed in his playroom, and he had a delicious sub next to him. 

Balthazar pouted at him. “Hm. You don’t kiss and tell, do you, Cassie?”

“No, I don’t. And you know it. I never told anyone about us, or the fact that you are one promiscuous guy.” 

Balthazar flashed him a grin. “Moi? Promiscuous? Whatever gave you that idea?” 

Cas chuckled. “Oh. That menage a douze you wanted me to join, perhaps?” 

With a big grin, Balthazar picked up a copy of ‘the Scarlet Letter’. “Oh. So that’s French for twelve?” 

The oily voice of Marv interrupted them. “What is French for twelve?” 

Cas stone faced. “Douze. Balthazar is dating a French girl, so he wants to woo her by learning her language,” he lied easily. Lying to Marv didn’t count. The guy was the biggest douche in the Universe. Balthazar didn’t help, though. He was biting his cheeks not to laugh in Marv’s face. 

“Really? That’s sweet, Balthazar. But we don’t pay you to gossip with Castiel. There are customers. Go see to them.” Cowed, but with another impish grin, Balthazar left. “I had hoped you would be done by now, Castiel,” Marv sneered. 

Cas picked up the book Balthazar had laid down. “The container is empty. I’m just going to return the books to the shelves. I made good time, Marv.” 

Marv gave him an icy look. “That’s subjective. Go on. Finish your task.”

By the time Cas was done, more than half his shift was over. His phone buzzed softly, and he quickly checked if Marv was near. Coast clear. He took out the phone and a smile lit up his face as he saw it was a message from Dean.

**Dean:**

**Hey Cas,  
** **I’m free until Tuesday.  
** **Care for another meeting?**

**Dean**

Even though the message was short and clipped, Cas could read the silent plea in it. And the careful tone told him Dean was trying to keep this as covert as possible. Unless Dean had a habit of letting his phone lie about unguarded and unlocked, Cas could do with more personal messages. Until he knew they could get more personal, he’d follow Dean’s lead.

**Castiel:**

**Hello, Dean.  
** **How fortunate. My schedule runs the same.  
** **I will be off at six tonight. Maybe we can meet at the same place, but dinner is on you this time?**

**Castiel.**

While he stacked the last of the books, he waited for that buzz, nerves high-strung. When it came, he grabbed his phone like it was the last piece of bread and he was starving. Dean sent a thumbs up emoji and the question what he should make. Such a great sub. Even in real life wanting nothing but please people, and care for them.

**Castiel:**

**Dean,  
** **I am not picky.  
** **Surprise me. And maybe I can surprise you too.**

**Castiel**

“Texting while at work?” 

Cas almost cursed at Marv’s unexpected intrusion. “Yes. There is no rule that forbids it. It is not allowed when dealing with customers, but I have not dealt with those in three weeks, so I think I'm good.” 

Marv narrowed his pale eyes. “You watch your back, Novak. I don’t like being sassed. Especially not since I have seniority.” 

Cas ducked his head slightly. “Yes, Marv.”

When he finally got off, Cas was frustrated and on edge. He growled when he got into his coat. Marv had made him clean the breakroom, even though it wasn’t really that messy. And now Cas was late for his appointment with Dean... Maybe Dean would have left already. When he stepped out of the library, that fear was proven wrong. Leaning against his beautiful black car, was Dean. His green eyes lit up as he saw Cas. “Hey there, handsome. Done?” The cocky attitude was belied by the soft look and the slight ducking of his head. 

“Yes, Dean, finally. Could you just bring me home?” 

Dean nodded. “Of course, Cas. You got it.”


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were home, Cas dropped his head. “I’m unsure whether this is wise now, Dean.” 

Dean’s heart stuttered. What had he done, to make Cas decide to not scene? 

Cas took his head between those tender hands. “Nothing you could foresee, let alone help, my dear. Marv, the head-librarian, has a personal aversion towards me. He tends to give me the most menial and dumb tasks. I became librarian, because I love books and I love helping people. I haven’t aided a customer in three weeks. Today he purposefully made me late for our meeting.” 

Dean could almost feel the frustration buzz from Cas’ body. He put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Cas, shall I make dinner? Then we can at least eat. Would that be OK?” 

Cas smiled at him, making a horde of butterflies erupt in Dean’s stomach. “Yes, Dean. That would be amazing. Thank you, dear.” 

Dean blushed. “I… ehm… I.. I’ll go start dinner.” He picked up the grocery bag and winked. He quickly found his way to the kitchen and made sure he got everything. He would take care of Cas for once. 

oooOooo

The way Dean decidedly got things done, but without actually having taken charge, made Cas smile. It was what he needed. The idea he had decided what would happen. He could still be in charge. Dean wouldn’t challenge him on it. He started feeling slightly better, and when Dean darted around him, setting the table and pouring a drink, it grounded him a bit more. He even thought about what kind of scene he might do with the sexy mechanic.

The homemade burgers were amazing. Moist and full of flavour, they were sustaining and exactly what Cas loved to eat. “Hmm. These make me… very happy, Dean. Thank you.” He looked into those big, green eyes and smiled. 

Dean looked so expectant, yet surprised at the praise. “You like ‘em? Sammy wants me to stop making them. Saturated fats or something.” 

Cas sighed around another bite. “Hm. Your brother shouldn’t worry so much. This is a very good meal.” 

Dean ducked his head. “Thanks, Cas. I’m glad you like it.”

After the plates had been emptied, Dean brought out a pie. Cherry, the sweet odour that caressed Cas’ nose told him. And a la mode too. A thought came to Cas, and he smiled. “Dean?” 

Dean’s green eyes darted to his. “Yeah?” The man seemed anxious, yet eager. 

“Please take these to the playroom. I’ll be there shortly. I need to get some stuff.” 

Dean ducked his head, but an eager blush coloured his cheeks. “Yes, Sir.” He picked up the plates and carefully took them out of the kitchen. 


	14. Chapter 14

When he entered the room, he found Dean on his knees, hands behind his back, head down. “Gods, you look delicious…“ He hadn’t wanted to say it, but Dean’s pleased blush made up for the slip-up. 

Cas made his way to the lazy chair in the corner opposite of the bed. Dean had put the plates on the side table right next to it, which was perfect. “Come here, pet. Sit with me.” 

Dean slowly stood, picking up the cushion he’d been kneeling on. “Yes, Sir.” He settled next to the chair in the same position. 

Cas sat down and picked up one plate. “Open up, pet. I’m giving you your dessert.” 

Dean opened up and Cas gently fed him a fork full of pie and icecream, watching those plush lips wrap around the tines. Dean moaned softly, his green eyes rolling up in extacy. It was the most erotic thing Cas had seen in a long time. “That good, huh pet? I think I would like a taste too. Come sit on my lap.” 

Dean smacked his lips before crawling in place, a thick bulge showing Cas how turned on the man already was. 

“You really love food that much, Dean?” Dean fidgeted with his arms, unsure of where to put them. “You can place your arms wherever, pet. Just allow for manoeuvring space,” Cas gently said. Dean smiled and put his hands on the armrests. “Dean, I believe I said I would like some too,” Cas scolded him without heat. 

Dean’s hands quickly let go, and made a bite on the fork. “Sorry, sir. And yes. I do love food. That happens when you had times you had to go without.” He held out the bite and Cas took it, curling his tongue around it and sensuously slipping it in his mouth. 

The tart taste of the cherries, combined with the creamy, sweet vanilla of the ice cream made one Hell of a sensation on Cas’ palette. “Hmmmnn. That is one amazing pie. Where did you get it?” 

A blush covered Dean’s cheeks and he didn’t look Cas in the eyes. “Made it,” he whispered softly, but Cas heard him. 

“You made me pie?” Dean just ducked his head further. That would not do. “Thank you, Dean. That is more than I ever expected.” One corner of Dean’s mouth pulled up a tiny bit. Cas swiftly took another bite and then kissed Dean, licking into his mouth.

oooOooo

The kiss took him by surprise. It was sweet, tart, messy and Dean could taste his pie, the Bourbon vanilla ice cream and Cas all together, and it tasted like Heaven. Cas expertly passed the bite to Dean and pulled back. His cheeks burning because, damn that was both hot  _ and _ embarrassing, Dean chewed slowly. 

“Mmm. I like this way to feed you much better,” Cas purred and damn if Little Dean didn’t stir. “I get a taste of dessert and you. Sexy.” 

Dean bit his lip. “Yellow.”

Cas froze. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

Dean rubbed his neck. “I… shit… it… it just… I don’t know. How do you see me right now?” He glanced up at Cas, who took another bite of pie and slowly chewed. 

“How I see you?” Those deep blue eyes roamed over him. “A sexy, grown man who I am lucky enough to call my sub. What did you feel like?” 

Dean blushed deeper. “Like you thought I was a little bird.” 

A tender hand cupped his cheek. “Oh no. Never, my dear. I just wanted to combine this excellent food and kissing you into one action. You don’t like being fed?” 

Dean shifted on Cas’ thighs. “That’s not it. That first bite, yeah. Felt good, like you were taking care of me again, but… the kiss… I love your kisses, man, I do. This was just…” 

A finger landed on his mouth. “Too much. I get it. Is other foodplay ok? Like using you to lick cream and chocolate syrup off?” 

Dean’s gut tightened. “Oh Hell yeah. I love that.” 

Cas hummed and cupped his cheeks. “Good. And the other way around?” 

Dean swallowed at the thought of licking chocolate off those toned abs. “Oh. That sounds great,” he whispered. 

“Hm,” Cas hummed. “How about some normal kissing and then we eat that excellent pie you made for us? Colour?” 

Dean licked his lips. “Green, sir.” Cas kissed him deeply, but without heat. And Dean melted softly. He’d die a happy man if Cas could kiss him like this every day. He kissed, nipped softly at Dean's lips, then kissed again. No pressure, just two mouths connecting.


	15. Chapter 15

Cas hummed against his lips. “Mh. You taste good, pet. But I can’t really eat you. So, I want my pie. You made it for me, didn’t you?” 

Dean’s gut tightened. “Yes, sir. I hoped you like pies.” 

Cas opened his mouth, pink tongue teasing the tines. “Hmmm…” he purred around his bite. He chewed and swallowed slowly, savouring the taste. “I do like pie. Any kind, but cherry is my favourite. And you?” He stabbed his fork into the pie and brought it to Dean’s mouth. 

It was as good as he remembered, and thankfully not as embarrassing as getting it pushed into his mouth like a bird. “Mmmmh, I do. Any pie is good, but I know this bakery… the best pecan pie… ever!” 

Cas smiled warmly at him. “Good…” He made another bite, bigger this time, and Dean fumbled to get it in his mouth. “Oops,” Cas purred as a dollop of red filling nearly tumbled off the tines. “Better get your clothes off, pet. Cherry stains horribly.” 

It wasn’t a suggestion and Dean didn’t take it as one. “Yes, sir.” But when he tried to climb off Cas’ lap, the blue eyed man pushed Dean’s hips back down. 

“No. I’m taking those off,” he admonished. His slender fingers and deft hands made quick work of Dean’s clothes, all the while keeping Dean as close as he could, touching him continuously. It felt like he couldn’t stop. “Hmh.. Something's not quite right yet,” Cas mused, letting his hands wander over Dean’s skin. “Get that bag, please, Dean. No peeking.” He pointed to a paper bag next to the door. “Yes, sir.” 

Handing Cas the bag, Dean ducked his head, avoiding the chance he could see what it held. “Good boy, Dean. Get your boxers off.” Eagerly, Dean obeyed. Fully naked, and with his cock standing proudly to attention, Dean waited, hands behind his back, head bowed. “Hmmm, delectable,” Cas purred. “Put these on, pet. Now.” Pink. They were pink boyshorts. Dean shuddered. 

“Dean? What’s your colour?” 

His eyes never leaving the dainty pink fabric, Dean licked his lips. “Green sir. Super green.” 

Cas hummed, as if he’d expected it, but there was a relieved undertone in it. “Good. Then hurry up. I’m not a patient man.” 

Dean quickly slid the smooth panties on, shuddering as he felt the slide over his skin. 

“Hmmm… so beautiful, pet. You should see yourself.” 

Dean ducked his head, trying to hide his blush, even though he knew it spread halfway to his chest. “Not,” he muttered. 

oooOooo

Oh no. That would not do. Crooking a finger under Dean’s chin, Cas forced his head up to look him in the eyes. “What was that, pet?” 

Dean’s blush got deeper. “Not… not beautiful, sir. I’m not.” 

Cas wanted to physically fight whomever had made Dean feel so low about himself. “I say you are,” he adamantly stated, running his hand over the satin clad butt. “Come, sit.” He patted his leg. Dean eagerly crawled back into Cas’ lap. Switching between feeding himself and Dean, and filthily kissing him, Cas managed to make his sub relax again.

“Good boy,” he purred, going for the next bite. He purposely let some of the filling slip off the fork, watching it land on that toned chest and streak it with red. “Oh… hmmm… messy me,” Cas cooed. Dean was panting as the bit of cherry succumbed further to gravity and tumbled right onto his dick, straining behind the pink satin. Oh, perfect. 

“I should clean that up, shouldn’t I?” Cas rhetorically asked. 

“Sir?” Dean wavered, uncertainty of what he needed to do sounding through. 

“On your back on the bed, pet.. now.” Dean scrambled to oblige.

Grabbing his bag, Cas followed him at a more sedate pace. “Dean?” 

Dean tensed in anticipation. “Yes, sir?” It sounded eager and yet unsure. 

“Colour on binding your wrists and tying them to the headboard, please.” 

Dean whimpered and squirmed. “G-green, sir,” he managed, then positioned his wrists, ready to be bound. 

“Hmmm so good for me, Dean. So eager to please me. I’ll make you feel good, pet. Promise.” He got the rope and bound and tied Dean down. Then he licked the cherry filling from Dean’s chest, top to bottom, stopping just shy of his pretty, pink panties. 

Dean bucked his hips up slightly, pulling on his bounds. “Hnnnn…” he groaned, trying to chase Cas as he sat up. 

“Just lie down, my beautiful pet. I got you.” He bent down and licked the red stain on the pink panties. 

Dean moaned loudly, hips leaving the bed as he bucked, chasing Cas’ mouth. “AAAHHHNNN! S-so good… sir!”

Placing his hands on Dean’s hips, Cas locked eyes with Dean again. “Lie still, pet. Or I might have to tie your feet too.” 

Dean rolled his head left to right wildly. “Ng.. hnnn... s-sir… please...yes.” Cas ran his hand down Dean’s leg, clamping his hand around his ankle. Dean twitched. 

“Yes, what, Dean? Use words, pet.” 

Dean’s green eyes were glazed with lust, but he licked his lips and worked his mouth. “Green… tie my legs up… please, sir.” 

Cas bit his cheek not to moan. “You beg so prettily, pet. Remember you can tap out any time.” 

Dean nodded, wriggling his legs. With another length of rope, Cas tied Dean's ankles to the bed. 

“Hmmm… what a sight. I’m going to feast on this, pet.” He grabbed a bottle from the bag and showed Dean. “Colour?” 

Dean's eyes grew hungry. “So green… please, sir. I want that.” 

With a repressed moan, Cas squirted some of the chocolate syrup on Dean’s chest. Dean tensed, hips twitching. His eyes on his sub’s face, Cas licked over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. 

oooOooo

Dean arched up as much as he could, loving the restriction in his movements, but also the intense blue eyes on him. 

“Hm,” Cas purred. “Delectable. My pretty dessert.” 

Dean blushed. He had ticked praise as ‘please’ on his list, but whenever Cas called him ‘beautiful’ or ‘pretty’, he had trouble accepting it. 

“Should I make my dessert even more delicious? Hm?” Cas asked, brandishing a can of whipped cream. 

Dean groaned. “Sir... yes, please.” 

Cas suckled his nipples one by one, then, as Dean arched up again, and precome started to soak the pink satin, he squirted cold whipped cream over his belly and the soiled fabric. 

“Oh gods, yes…” Dean breathed, his eyes closed to focus more on feeling how Cas’ wicked tongue licked and lapped. Hot, moist and super enticing. Cas made little sounds as he licked. Small hums and soft groans, and Dean could listen to that all day. 

Cas licked lower and lower down Dean’s abdomen, making Dean lose all semblance of control. He moaned loudly as he pushed his hips up. Cas simply used both his hands to push them back. “No,” he stated, not stopping his ministrations or even looking up. 

“Hnnnn… sorry sir,” Dean groaned. 

Cas just hummed acceptance and continued, lapping sloppily over the pink fabric, soaking it worse and worse. “Mmm. Well, these are ruined, aren’t they, pet?” he asked. Dean panted, looking down his body to see Cas hook his fingers under the satin. “Oh well,” Cas carelessly shrugged. “Can’t be helped.” And with that he tore the panties apart. 

Holy shit! Dean’s gut tightened and his breath was punched from his lungs. “Gnnnhhhhh! Hot… fuck… so hot!” He struggled in his bonds, loving the pull on his limbs.

oooOooo

Cas bit his lip as he watched Dean wriggle, chest and stomach sticky and smeared with chocolate and cream, his dick thick and twitching. What a delight to see. “Hmm. I’m still peckish. Dean?” 

His pet looked at him, eyes so blown and dark, it was hard to see where the pupil stopped. “Sir?” So good… 

“I’m going to untie your ankles…” Dean whimpered, and Cas glared at him. “I wasn’t finished. If you insist on interrupting me, I will have to gag you, and I don’t like that. I want to hear you, remember?” Eyes wide and lust filled, Dean nodded. “Good boy. As I said, I will untie your ankles, and then tie up your legs, so I can reach you. I’m going to fuck you, pretty pet, and you’re going to take it, am I right?” 

Dean’s breathing was shallow and fast and he licked his lips repeatedly before answering. “Y… yes, sir… green, sir,” he croaked. “Good,” Cas nodded, and undid the ropes around Dean’s ankles. Dean’s hungry eyes watching every move, every little thing like it was new and exciting. 

Cas tied Dean’s calves to his thighs, spreading him beautifully. His pink hole lured Cas and he quickly licked it a few times, Dean moaning and rolling his head wildly. Cas heard him gasp as he got the lube and slicked up his fingers. “Dean? Are you still with me, pet?” 

Dean moaned, obviously drifting fast. 

Cas pushed a finger in and Dean let out a long, drawn out moan. “Mnnnnnnn! Please… please…” Dean begged and Cas couldn’t deny him, now could he? He pumped his finger, quickly but thoroughly prepping Dean. When he thought Dean was ready, and that was hard to determine because Dean was off, way off, and couldn’t reply, he pushed Dean’s legs towards his body, folding him in half. His condom covered dick popped inside Dean’s hole easily and Dean took a shuddering breath. 

“Hnnn…” Cas groaned at the snug fit around him. “That’s so good, Dean… so tight, my pet… you feel amazing. Fuck!” 

Dean’s head rolled side to side and he moaned and gasped as Cas moved slowly in and out. “Hnnn! Gods, Dean! So Hot… mmnnnnn… Gonna fuck you hard, pet… So hard.. nnnngggg, you’re gonna come untouched for me.” Dean’s eyes were glazed and unfocussed, and Cas doubted he could register what Cas was actually saying, but he did move his hips to follow Cas’ movements. 

When Dean clenched around Cas, he lost it. He snapped his hips forward, slamming into his sub hard enough to let their flesh slap loudly. After that, he was lost. All he knew was pleasure and that hot, tight squeeze around him. He fucked Dean roughly, the slaps of their flesh and his grunts loud in the room. Dean’s face was slack, but he looked thoroughly blissed out and when Cas tilted his hips and hit Dean’s sweet spot, he gasped and tilted his pelvis, searching for another hit. 

“I got you, pet… you’re mine tonight. I’m taking care of you,” Cas promised him, hitting that spot again and again until Dean clenched up around him and came on a soundless gasp. Cas watched the come hit Dean’s collarbone and heard the low, moan escape Dean’s throat before coming hard himself, filling the condom with hard spurts. “AAAHHHH! DEAN! SHIIIIITTTT! UUUUUHHNNNNNN!” He trembled with the effort of not collapsing right on top of Dean. The poor boy’s legs wouldn’t be able to hold that. Swiftly, he undid the bonds, gently rubbing those bowed legs to get the blood flowing correctly again. “Oh Dean… you did perfectly, my dear. So good for me. How did I get so lucky to find you, my love?” 

Realising what he just said, Cas bit his lip and quickly glanced at Dean’s face. The green eyes were closed and his face was still slack. Cas breathed a little easier. Chances that that slip of the tongue went unnoticed were high. He cleared his throat, ignoring it himself for now. “I’m going to clean you up and untie your hands, pet. Don’t worry. I’m here.” He kept one hand stroking Dean reassuringly, while he grabbed a few wet wipes from the bed stand. 

As he cleaned and untied Dean, his sub was slowly resurfacing. “Mhhh. Cas?” 

Cas smiled at him while rubbing the red marks on Dean’s wrists. “Yes, Dean?” 

Dean licked his lips. “Hm. ‘M thirsty.” That was to be expected, and Cas quickly gave him some juice and chocolate. They cuddled afterwards and Cas felt like the luckiest man on earth to have found Dean. 

“Can I stay?” Dean asked timidly, after a while. 

Cas kissed him chastely on the lips. “Of course.” They snuggled under the blankets and soon they were both in a deep sleep, arms around each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean whistled while tightening the last lugnut. Cas and him had been "playing" for a few months now. A few times a week either of them would text the other and they’d meet up at Cas’ house. Dean had his own key now, and when Cas needed to scene, he often ordered Dean to be there when he came home. Sometimes prepped and ready to take what Cas needed to unload, sometimes fully dressed and with dinner at the ready. Dean’s favourite times were those where Cas demanded Dean had to be naked, except for a certain pair of panties. Neither of them ever seemed to tire of seeing the other in satin and lace. Today Cas had texted early, Dean had only just settled down for lunch.

**Cas:**

**God! Marv is such an assbutt!  
** **Be ready at 7. Wear the top pair.**

**Cas**

It was short and snippy, but that was how Cas texted when that dick Marv was at it again. Dean had replied by simply sending a thumbs up emoji. No need to poke the bear. Marv had deducted that Cas got happy from Dean’s texts, and tried to scold Cas about them. The shorter Dean’s reply, the better. He wiped his hands clean and made up the bill, before handing it all to Bobby and calling it a day. He drove to Cas’ place and let himself in. It was only 6.30, so he settled on the couch for a while. 

Sam had commented on him being relaxed and even seeming happy, and Dean had to agree. He felt good. This thing with Cas, it was starting to feel a lot like something more. Cas was caring and sweet, outside the scenes and in them too. Sometimes they just fucked. No play involved. Just two men enjoying each other's body and company. If Dean was completely honest, he felt his heart stutter every time he saw Cas enter a room. And his dreams were no longer just hot and steamy sex dreams. He dreamed about living with Cas, or going on a date with him. And today, once Cas was relaxed and warm next to him, Dean would talk about that with him. At 6.50, Dean went to the play room and got ready. Cas was nothing if not punctual. 

At 7 sharp, Dean heard the key hit the lock and the door open. He straightened on the couch, ready for his Dom. Cas stumbled in, his eyes, red and wet, unseeing. He threw his coat on the couch, barely missing Dean, and sank on the floor, sobbing. 

“Cas? Shit… Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean landed on his knees next to him, but Cas didn’t seem to notice him. 

A knock to the door had Dean look up annoyed. “Cassie!” an unknown voice called. “Open up, Bucko! You texted me to please come over! You never do that!” 

Jealousy clawed up inside Dean’s stomach. Had Cas called another sub? He got up and walked to the door.

oooOooo

Marv had really done it this time. He’d taken Cas’ phone while Cas was helping a customer. “You can get it back after hours,” the smug little imp had grinned, his bugged eyes gleaming maliciously. Cas had seem Dean’s reply, and that was what got him through the day. The knowledge that his Dean would be waiting for him at home. 

“Cassie, darling,” Balthazar had begged. “You should report that dick. He is abusing his position horribly, and bullying you.” 

Cas just shook his head. “No, Balthazar. I need my job.” 

Balthazar had sighed and frowned. “You are too soft, Cassie,” he’d mumbled, before leaving to stack some books. 

When he was done for the day, he snatched his phone out of Marv’s hand with a glare. He quickly glanced at the screen, finding a slew of texts and unanswered calls. Heart stopping in his chest he checked the number. Not Dean, but it was someone he valued nearly as much. Meg. They hadn’t talked in ages, and for her to bombard him like this was unusual. He opened the first text and nearly dropped his phone. 

**Meg:**

**Clarence, please pick up. I’m scared.**

He red the next few, which were all increasingly desperate. The last one was from her phone, but definitely not sent by her.

**Meg:**

**Dear sir or madam,  
** **The young lady whose phone this is, has been admitted to Lawrence Memorial Hospital. She has your number listed as emergency contact.  
** **Please respond.**

**Sincerely LMH emergency room**

Cas’ mind went numb. Meg was in hospital, and apparently not able to phone him herself. And if Marv hadn’t taken his phone, he might have been able to prevent that. The injustice hit him hard and his legs started shaking. Then the fear crawled in. Who found Meg? Her family? They knew his family too. Would they come for him next? He selected a number he rarely used, and shot it a text. Then he somehow got home, constantly checking behind him. They would find him, hurt him, make him go back to those camps. He made it halfway into the house, before collapsing. He vaguely heard his name, but couldn’t imagine someone would call out to him so caring. All he registered was a crushing guilt and feeling so out of control, afraid. He was helpless.


	17. Chapter 17

Forgetting his state of dress, Dean opened the front door and looked down at the 5’7” guy with golden eyes and caramel coloured locks. 

The man looked surprised, his eyes widening and openly taking in all of Dean. “Well… if you are why Cassie called me in… I don’t see the problem,” he quipped, making Dean remember that he was in just those boyshorts. Heat rose to his cheeks like wildfire. It made the stranger smile, but then those pretty eyes narrowed. “Or are you holding my brother hostage?” Brother? Oh shit. That was even worse. 

Dean fought his blush, until he remembered. “You’re his brother? I thought he broke off contact with his family.” 

The guy cocked his head with a mischievous smirk. “He told you? Wow. Colour me impressed. He has. But not with me. I’m his older brother and I’m an even blacker sheep than he is.” He extended his hand. “Gabriel.” 

Dean took the hand and shook it firmly. “Dean. You’re not mistaken. I think something has happened. I never saw him like this.” He let Gabriel in, leading him to where Cas was still sitting on the floor. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel landed on his knees, just as Dean had before, but he grabbed both Cas’ hands and squeezed. “I got you baby bro. Come on. You’re OK.” Cas was panting, tears still streaking his face, and his head twitched to the side repeatedly. Gabriel put a hand to the side of Cas’ neck and pressed down a bit. The other hand got placed squarely on Cas’ chest, and the index and middle finger started tapping in a measured, heartbeat-like rhythm. “Come on, Cassie. You got this. I’m here, Dean is here. We need you to calm down.” 

He glanced up at Dean, questions in his golden eyes. “What the hell happened here?” 

Dean shrugged. “He came in like this. What’s wrong with him?” 

Gabriel kept up the tapping, breathing deeply and evenly, and Dean saw Cas starting to follow the breathing pattern. “He’s having an anxiety attack,” Gabriel answered softly. “He used to have them all the time when he was younger. It usually happens when he feels out of control and overwhelmed. The tapping gives him something to focus on, then the breathing is to stop his hyperventilating.” 

Cas suddenly drew a deep, shuddering breath. “G… Gabriel?” His brother smiled. 

“I’m here. Dean too. You scared us, little bird.” 

Cas’ blue eyes widened and they shot up at Dean. “Dean…” 

Biting his lip not to give a relieved chuckle, Dean blinked at him. “Heya, Cas.”

oooOooo

Of all the lousy luck in the world! He’d completely forgotten he had asked Dean to come over. And from the look of things, Dean had followed his instructions to the letter. As he always did. Poor Dean. He must have felt scared to see Cas like this. “How… how did you know to call Gabriel?” 

Dean looked at Gabriel, who sighed. 

“Cassie, little bird, you texted me, remember?” 

Right. He’d sensed his growing anxiety, the fear of losing all control again and being helpless once more, and alerted Gabriel. Who had come over immediately, only to be greeted by an all but naked Dean. What a mess… 

“Cas, what happened?” Dean asked, worry evident in his voice. “You were totally out of it.” 

Oh no! “Meg! I have to call LMH!” He scrambled for his coat, because that was where his phone was. 

“Whoa! Hold up little bro! What happened to Meg?” Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulder. 

Cas snapped around, worry clawing up his insides. “Let go! I don’t know! That’s why I need to call!” 

Gabriel held on tight. “Calm down Cassie,” he said sternly, but that was not what Cas needed. 

“Let me go, please?” His breathing sped up again and the twitch in his neck started up too. 

oooOooo

Gabriel’s approach wasn’t helping Cas. Gabriel had said Cas usually felt out of control, so, logically, Cas needed to get control. 

“Cas, what do you need?” Dean asked carefully. “Do you need coffee?” Panicked, blue eyes snapped to him and something shifted in them. 

“Yes. Yes I do,” Cas said, the twitch stopping. 

“Who should make it?” Dean urged. “Me or your brother?” 

Gabriel watched him with open mouth, obviously wondering what the hell Dean was doing. 

Cas understood though. “Gabriel. Gabriel, make me coffee, would you?” 

Shifting his glance between Dean and Cas, Gabriel stood. “Sure, Cassie. Are you OK to be alone?” 

Cas smiled wanly at him. “I’m not alone, Gabriel. Dean will take care of me. Won’t you, Dean?” The commanding tone was barely there, but Dean caught it. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up, but he left. 

“What do you need from me, sir?” Dean asked, headed bowed. 

Cas let go of a shuddering breath. “Hand me my phone, Dean,” he said, making his way to the sofa. “Then let me pet you. Head in my lap, please.” Dean nodded and got the phone from Cas’ coat. He handed it over and knelt next to Cas, head in his lap, as instructed. Cas started carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. After a bit he relaxed more, his legs untensing, softening under Dean’s cheek. “Thank you, pet. Please stay there while I make my call.” 

Dean sighed. That was his Cas. Calm and collected once more. “Yes, sir. Anything for you, sir.” 

Cas hummed softly and scrolled on his phone, finding the number online.

All the way through the call, Cas kept carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. Sometimes almost as an afterthought, sometimes quick and anxious. It seemed Meg wasn’t doing too great. 

Gabriel had come in, raised two eyebrows in wonder, but then silently gave Cas his coffee. Cas nodded thanks and put it on the side table before resuming his carding. Gabriel sat down in the seat next to the sofa, and observed them quietly. 

Dean couldn’t care less what the golden eyed guy thought. Cas was calming down and almost back to his usual self. He rang off and exchanged the phone for his coffee. 

“So,” Gabriel said, watching them over his steepled fingers. “You’re into this kind of scene, Cassie?” 

Cas sighed. “Yes I am, and no, I’m not discussing it now. Meg has been put into hospital by her cousins. She has been conscious, and gave a statement to the police, but they sedated her afterwards. It seems she is in a lot of pain.” 

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath. “Fuck. I hate those bigoted assholes!” he snapped. 

Cas nudged Dean to sit up. “Thank you, Dean. You were amazing,” he said with warmth. “You knew just what I needed, after Gabriel drew me out of my hyperventilating.” 

Dean bit his lip and ducked his head. “Anything for you,” he mumbled. Cas ran his full hand through his hair and let it slide down to cup his cheek. “You can sit next to me, Dean.” 

Dean smiled and sat down, legs folded under him. “Thank you, Cas.” 

Cas kissed him on the temple and Dean felt his heart melt. “Are your knees OK, dear heart?” Cas asked, worry audible. “You sat a long time with nothing under them.” 

Dean nodded as he shifted to a more normal pose. “Fine, Cas. They hurt more after mounting four wheels. Don’t worry.” 

Gabriel took the scene in with curious, but non-judging eyes. “So, little bird,” he finally asked, once Dean had settled down. “How come you got so upset? It’s not like you could’ve stopped those dicks.” 

Cas clenched his jaw, and Dean put a hand on his knee to ground him. “I could have, if I had my phone. Marv confiscated it.” 

Anger rose in Dean. That was illegal. There was no rule that a library employee wasn’t allowed to have a phone on them. They had checked that when they started texting so often. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Hmmm. Do others have to hand over their phones as well?” he asked. Cas shook his head, and Gabriel pursed his lips in thought. “I’ll ask my boyfriend. He’s as smart as a whip and one awesome lawyer.” 

Dean smiled. “I’ll ask my brother too. He’s of the same cloth.” Then he smirked at Gabriel. “So, boyfriend?” 

Gabriel smirked right back. “Told you I was even blacker than Cassie. He’s ‘just led astray’. I’m worse, because I don't care about the packaging either, as long as you’re cute, but I also didn’t care about their plans for me and ran off.” 

Dean grinned. “So you’re pan too. My brother’s the same. I’m bi. One big queer family!” That got a chuckle out of Cas, and Dean felt accomplished.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriel excused himself to go call his lawyer boyfriend, and Dean turned to Cas. “I’m sorry your friend got hurt, Cas,” he said, his big, green eyes worried. “Will she be ok?” 

Cas sighed, finally calm, but also exhausted. “The doctors say she will need time, but she should be fully recovered afterwards. I’m the only one allowed near her, since this was a hate crime.” Dean nodded, and Cas noticed the goosebumps all over his arms and torso. “Dean...you should get dressed,” he prompted, but Dean shook his head. 

“Nah. ‘M fine.” 

That would not do. Dean stepped up magnificently just now. When Cas had felt without control, he’d subtly given him some, by forcing him to make decisions, and then offering himself up as distraction. He shouldn’t be neglected. 

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm and gasped. It was icy. “Dean, get dressed. Your skin is cold and you’re shivering.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “But I’m staying and tomorrow I’m driving you to Meg,” he stated, before leaving for the playroom and his clothes.

He really was the best person to ever have crossed Cas’ path, and he was lucky to have him. His big heart was why Cas loved him so much… wait, what? When had that happened? 

“So.” Gabriel’s voice snapped him out of his soul searching. “My hot boy-toy tells me that if you’re singled out, and there is nothing in your contract about handing over your phone, Marv was not allowed to take it. He called it ‘Trespass to Personal Property.’ Meaning: whenever an individual wrongfully takes or harms personal property of another or otherwise 'interferes with the lawful owner's possession of personal property.' Also that this is barring you access to your personal property. Which spells trouble for Marv.” 

Cas sighed. So much happened in just an hour or two. He was so tired of it, and he couldn’t prove Marv had singled him out. Not really. He was pointing that out to Gabriel, when Dean came back in. 

“Yeah,” he said, dropping right in. “I was thinking about that, so I called my brother, and asked him if we could prove it. He said you’d need a confession, and a witness to said confession. What if we set dear old Marv up?” 

Cas bit his lip. He really needed his job to pay for his house, but if he could get proof that Marv was bullying him, and Marv would get fired, then said job could be fun again. 

Gabriel looked hyped already. “I like the way you think Dean-o!” 

Cas smiled and shook his head. “Fine. You two plot and scheme. But not here. I need plausible deniability.”

oooOooo

Gabriel was one wicked smart, and devious guy and Dean liked him a lot. They talked often, outside of Cas’ knowledge, and met a few times after work. “Shit. My boy can’t come next week. Something to do with family,” Gabriel groused, putting his phone away when Dean came back from answering nature’s call. 

“No matter,” Dean assured him. “My brother will be here. He’s smart and quick witted. We’ll find a way together.” 

Gabriel seemed a bit doubtful, but nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. And if we don’t, we can still get my sugarbear in later.” 

Dean saluted him with his beer and they drank to that.

The next week, Sam accompanied Dean to their meeting at the Roadhouse. “Ellen will be thrilled to see your ugly mug again, Sammy,” Dean teased as he pushed open the door. 

Sam huffed a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I should come more often. I’m busy, Dean. Be glad I could come. My partner wanted some time with me too today, but I already promised I’d be here.” 

Dean scoffed. “Like you don’t see them more than me anyway, Bitch,” he smirked as they slid into a booth. 

Sam swiped at him with a matching smirk. “Barely, Jerk,” he answered. 

“Hey-ho, Dean-bean!” came Gabriel’s voice and Sam snapped his head around. 

“Gabe?” 

Gabriel’s face lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July. “Sammykins? You made it anyway? What happened to your brother?” 

Dean grinned. “Nothing. I’m right here.” 

Gabriel blinked, then laughed. “No way! Your brother is Dean?” 

Dean shrugged. “Guess you’re his partner, huh? Who’d have thought it.” 

Sam looked from Gabriel to Dean and back. “Wait, wait, wait. Your friend is Castiel? Gabriel’s little brother? And what exactly are we planning?” 

Dean grinned. “How we’re gonna get Marv fired.”

oooOooo

A cute redhead walked up to the counter and Cas smiled at her. She wore bright coloured clothes and her mischievous eyes sparkled. “May I help you, miss?” Cas asked kindly, and the girl smiled. 

“Yeah. I want some books on LARP? Do you have those?” 

Cas smiled back, thinking Dean, with his secret nerdy streak, would love her. “We sure do. If you would follow me, please?” 

He hadn’t even rounded the counter yet, when Marv stepped up. “Ehm, I will escort the young lady, Castiel. You should see about the returns,” he rudely intervened. 

The girl frowned, then narrowed her eyes at Marv’s back. “Shouldn’t he escort me? Isn’t he qualified enough?” 

Marv gave the girl his simpering smile and Cas wanted to gag. “No, miss. Nothing of the sort. Just… I’m the head librarian here, and I take that job very seriously.” He shot Cas a glare, and waved the cute girl along.

Not much later, a burly, bearded man approached the desk. “Good afternoon,” Cas greeted, and the man smiled warmly. 

“Hello, chief. Was wonderin’ whether you might help a brother find some vampire books,” came the answer in a smooth voice like warm, red wine. The Cajun accent made it even better. 

“Vampires… I will have to look up some titles.” Cas opened up the catalogue on the main computer. “What kind of vampires are you looking for? Romance novels don’t seem like your thing if I might be frank.” 

The deep chuckle made Cas smile too. “I’d like to know if there’s anything with vampire pirates. Vampirates one might say.” 

Cas’ smile grew, as he could imagine Dean making up a word like that. 

“Sir.” The man turned towards Marv, who once again rudely interrupted. “I assure you there is no such book in here. Please leave.” 

Cas had to fight his features, which wanted to morph into a mask of blatant disbelief. That was just plain rude! 

The Cajun grinned his white teeth bare, and Cas had no trouble believing he himself might be a vampire, because that grin was pure predatory. “How might you know so sure, Hoss? The good man ain’t looked it up yet.” 

Marv’s face grew cold. “Because I know. I’m the head librarian here and I know we don’t have books of your… preference.” 

The predator smirk grew wider. “Preference? Odd choice of words there. Wait… didn’t I see you picket at the club last weekend? I did… ‘God didn’t create more than 2 genders’ wasn’t that your sign?” 

Marv grew red and spluttered. “I… ehm… That is none of your business.” 

The Cajun nodded. “Fair enough. But it ain’t none of yours what people I bed. So… there’s that.” He turned back to Cas. “Thank you for your time. I’ll call later and you can help me proper.” He winked. 

Marv nearly turned puce. “Castiel does not have time to flirt. And giving him your number won’t help either since I will be taking his phone!” He grabbed behind the counter and pocketed Cas’ phone. 

Cas clenched his fists in rage. “Marv, return my property please. You have no right to do that.” 

Marv threw him a smug look. “I’m your superior. I can do that, you fag.” 

A shocked gasp made him turn around.

The cute redhead stood behind him, her formerly cheerful eyes hard and angry. “Is that how you treat people of a different way of life? That’s so wrong, buster! My girlfriend will hear of this! And her moms too.” 

Marv looked shocked at her revelation, but regrouped. “Well, I don’t care,” he sneered and stalked off. 

The girl blinked, then gave Cas a winning smile. “He should, you know. Gilda’s moms are both sheriff in this city.” She pulled out her own phone and called someone. Cas could hear part of her conversation as she was walking off. “Hello? Jody? Hi, it's Charlie. Yeah… great barbecue last Saturday… say, is Donna around too? Good… because I have a story for the both of you…” The doors closed behind her, cutting her off. 

Cas was livid. So Marv somehow knew Cas wasn’t straight, and that was why he was bullying Cas. That was wrong on so many levels. He felt helpless to do something though. It was his word against Marv’s. Suddenly, he needed Dean. He could feel the anxiety about losing his job build up behind his sternum, and Dean would know just how to calm him. But Marv still had his phone, so he couldn’t text Dean. He started pacing behind the counter, his eyes on the floor. That was why he didn’t see that someone was standing there. 

“Heya, buddy.” 

Cas’ head snapped up. “Dean?” 

Green eyes bright and sunny, plush lips spread on a grin, Dean’s presence alone was enough to ease the pressure in Cas’ chest a bit. “I’m on a lunch break,” Dean said softly. “Wanted to see you.” His green eyes looked up through his lashes in a delightful display of coyness. “Hope you don’t mind.” 

Cas’ heart fluttered in his chest. “No, I don’t. I’m so happy to see you, I could kiss you right now. But I am working, Dean. Please meet me at home, after work?” 

Dean nodded. “Normal dress, or…” He left that hanging. 

Cas sighed. As tempting as scening might be now, he also really needed a relaxing evening. That being said… he could control what Dean would wear or do in preparing for him. “Normal dress… over the black, lace boyshorts. And you shall cook me dinner, and wear a plug. I’m not sure we will scene, pet, but I would like you to be prepared if we do.” 

Dean’s cheeks tinted just a bit pink. “Yes, sir,” he answered softly. “See you at seven, sir.” 

Cas bit his lip, and he hoped Dean would know what he wasn't saying. “Good.” He mentally added  _ boy _ to that. “Bye Dean.” 

Dean nodded. “Bye.” 

If Cas watched that bow legged beauty walk off, no-one would know. Marv was still in his office, being angry at the world, and the other customers were all busy reading or researching. Cas sighed happily. Dean popping up like that, it had really calmed him down. 


	19. Chapter 19

Setting the table was kind of meditative for Dean. It was a calming, no-thought-needed process, and Dean’s mind went blissfully blank doing it. The plug sent an occasional spark up his spine when he shifted, like a friendly reminder that this might not be as domestic as it seemed. The thought alone sent a thrill through Dean. 

Seven struck and Cas didn’t come in. Dean bit his lip. Damnit. Cas would be furious if that troll Marv held him up again. He turned the oven down and waited. The sound of Cas’ key hitting the lock, came at seven fifteen. Dean sat up straight, ears pricked. He heard a tired sigh and the rustling of the trench coat being hung in the closet. Dean stood to attention, next to the table. 

Cas came in and his tired face lit up slightly. “Ah, Dean. I’m glad you’re here. After you left, I had a bit of a discussion with Marv. He had taken my phone again. But I will not let him ruin my day any more. What’s for dinner?” 

Dean loved when Cas was all domestic, but he could almost feel the anger bubble underneath Cas’ calm appearance. “Beef casserole, sir. It’s in the oven.” Cas nodded his approval and Dean hurried to get it. 

They ate in congenial silence, but Cas was still tense and Dean had had about enough of it. He’d tried being shy and complying to get Cas to open up, but nothing. It seemed he needed to try a different tack. 

After dessert, Cas sat back, his spine still stiff and unyielding. “Thank you, Dean. That was delicious,” he said, but Dean quirked him a brow. 

“What? You're not gonna clear this up? I cooked, you know.” 

Cas smile vanished and a hard edge came to his eyes. “What was that?” 

Dean wanted to take it back, apologise and promise to never be such a brat again, but that wasn’t what Cas needed, so he took a deep breath and with a cocky tilt of his head, repeated the demand. 

Within a breath, Cas was on him, hand clamped around his jaw, forcing Dean to look him in the eye. “You’re forgetting who has which role, pet,” he growled and, shit, if Dean’s blood rushed south any faster, he’d faint.

“Yeah?” he dared, heart pounding. “Seems like you’re getting soft.” 

Cas’ jaw clenched and he suddenly let go. With loud clatters, he cleared away the dishes, and left Dean standing, a bit out of his depth. When Cas came back, he turned Dean around bodily and pushed him down on the tabletop, grabbing Dean’s wrists in one hand and pinning his arms behind his back. “Soft, huh?” His free hand quickly opened up Dean’s jeans and pulled them down. “Hmmm. You did put on the lace, though. Perfect. That’ll look amazing.” 

Dean whimpered, his cheek pressed against the cool surface of the table. “Wh… what are you gonna do?” A quick swat had him punch out a gasp. “Sir!” he quickly added. 

Cas drew a few halted breaths. “Right… colour on swatting the bratty behavior out of you.”

Dean nearly came then and there. Yes… oh yes. They hadn’t gone this far yet, but good gods did he want it. “G-green, sir… so green.”

oooOooo

Cas had tried to squash his anger. It wasn’t aimed at Dean. Dean had nothing to do with it at all, but then he sassed Cas so hard, it was just unacceptable. Something snapped in Cas’ mind and he was on Dean in a flash. When Dean didn’t back down on his behaviour, Cas decided that he would need a clear space to teach that brat a lesson. So he quickly made room on the table and pinned his sub down. He initially wanted to bare that delectable ass fully, but the black lace looked so good, he decided that could stay on. For now. 

Dean sounded a bit apprehensive when he asked what Cas was going to do. Instead of answering, Cas landed a swat on Dean’s butt. Dean punched out a hasty “sir” and Cas suddenly realised he was threatening to go overboard. He breathed in, stuttering as his mind cleared a bit. Oh gods, he was about to spank Dean, without the man consenting. But Dean hadn’t called red yet, or yellow. Cas gulped. Anger was still bubbling inside, but he was coming back to himself and he had to ask. Play safe, sane and consensual, or don’t play at all. “Right… colour on swatting the bratty behavior out of you.” Not the best choice of words there, but Dean moaned softly. “G-green, sir… so green.”

Cas watched the red print of his hand, half on Dean’s butt, half covered by the lace. He lifted the lace up carefully, and bit his lip when he could see the lace imprint, slightly less red than his hand. Dean whimpered softly and Cas’ anger melted away, making way for arousal. “I got you, pet. Five will be enough for your transgression.” Dean bit his plump lip and whined. “Now, pet,” Cas admonished. “You know I don’t allow that.” He tenderly pulled the lip free, loving the soft flesh under his thumb. “You count them, you hear?” Cas demanded and Dean started panting. 

“Hnnn yes… yes, sir.” 

Cas licked his lips as he eyed the lace clad cheeks longingly. He lifted his hand and, backhanded, smacked the still unblemished cheek. 

Dean cried out in ecstasy. “AH!! One.” 

Hm. Seemed his pet liked the slaps to sting. The last time, when they had just started playing together, Cas had held back way more, and Dean hadn’t reacted quite the same at all. He smacked his hand down again. 

“UHN! T-two.” Dean groaned, his regular cheeks as red as his ass cheeks. Cas rubbed the round globes to ease the sting. 

“Hmnnn,” he hummed. “You like this, hm pet?” 

Dean licked his lips, his panting must have dried them. “Yes sir… feels good.” 

Cas kissed the red swells softly, causing Dean to gasp and then moan lustfully. Cas closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of it and the feel of the heated skin beneath his lips. “Gods, I love you…” he whispered, his breath ghosting over the flesh of Dean’s ass.

oooOooo

When Cas lifted the lace from the sore spot, Dean couldn’t hold in the pathetic sound that escaped him. The kind, caring words and gentle thumb on his lip, threw Dean for a loop. For a moment, Dean had feared he’d pushed Cas too far, and he would get an ass-whooping like his old man used to give, but Cas seemed to be fine. He dealt his punishment, and Dean could fully agree with it. He had been bad with his behaviour. Plus… it was turning him on like no tomorrow. His breathing went to fuck as he imagined how his ass would look afterwards. The first slap was hard and Dean felt his dick twitch. He managed to punch out the count, but he wasn’t really focussing on it. His being seemed to be zoned in on the burning handprint on his ass. 

The second slap was right on the spot Cas had hit earlier and Dean was starting to shake. Cas’ cool hands rubbed and soothed the sore flesh and Dean fought to keep still. He wanted so much to be fucked. The plug was jostled with every slap and Dean was hard as nails by now. Then Cas kissed his butt and Dean nearly lost it. The hot breath tickled right over the throbbing, stinging skin. He moaned, eyes rolling up in his head. Cas whispered something, and Dean thought he was imagining things. It sounded like Cas said he loved Dean, but that couldn’t be true. It was just wishful thinking that Cas returned his feelings. Just as Dean wanted to ask what Cas had said, his Dom rose back up and in succession landed two more slaps, one on each cheek. The plug pulled on his insides. 

“Uhhnff! Th-three and four… sir,” Dean groaned, lace panties ruined beyond saving by his dribbling cock. 

Cas rubbed again, laying more sweet kisses on Dean’s throbbing butt cheeks. “Last one, pet,” he hummed and Dean shivered. “Be a good boy and count this without stuttering.” Cas stood back and with a sound like a slapstick, he slapped right in the middle of Dean’s ass. His finger curled around the curve of Dean’s ass and hit his taint, while the impact drove the plug on Dean’s prostate. Dean let loose a howl and came like never before. His come instantly soaked the lace and slid down, dripping in wet splotches on the floor. Shaking like a leaf, Dean lifted his head and cleared his throat. “Five…” Then his legs gave out. 

oooOooo

Dean’s orgasm took Cas fully by happy surprise, but when he collapsed, Cas’ heart stopped. Had Dean fainted? Worried, Cas caught him. Dean was shaking and panting. “Dean?” 

Dean licked his lips. “Hm.. ‘m good, babe.. just.. wow.” 

Cas carefully guided Dean to the sofa, then, as Dean lay down, he took off the soiled panties. “I’m sorry, Dean… Did I overstep my boundaries?” 

Sated green eyes locked onto his and Dean smiled. “No… was amazing. Just… so much. My legs failed. Heh… that never happened before.” 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s cheek. “Will you be OK, if I quickly go and get a warm washcloth?” Dean nodded. “Yeah… I know you’ll be back.” 

The trust… Cas nearly teared up with how good it felt to have Dean trust him so unconditionally. He all but ran for his cleaning supplies, grabbing the safety blanket as an extra measure. He was cleaning off Dean’s crotch, when the man tensed. Cas stilled his hands instantly. “What’s wrong, Dean?” Dean punched out a breath. “Hm… sensitive… the plug is getting to be a little much.” 

Cas put a hand to his mouth. He’d forgotten that he’d instructed Dean to wear it… and he spanked him, while Dean was wearing it. “That’s why you came?” he asked his still blissed out sub. 

Dean nodded. “Hmhm. It shifted… every time. And... hm… the last one…” Cas recalled that last swat. The momentum had his middle finger curl around to… oh dear. Cas swallowed hard. “That hit my sweet spot from both sides,” Dean added with a soft smile. 

Guilt swirled in Cas’ stomach. “Oh Dean,” he said, cupping Dean’s cheek. “I’m sorry… I should have remembered my instructions. You always carry them out so well, and now I could have hurt you so bad.” 

Dean struggled to get up a bit, grabbing the blanket for warmth. “No… Cas, sweetheart, it’s OK. I loved it… in fact… if you’re wanting, I think I could go for another round. I’m still plugged. You could just…” He made a gesture with his hands. “...slide on in,” he finished. 

Cas smiled, hand still on Dean’s cheek. “No… I’m OK.” Dean’s eyes grew soft and his lips parted with a click. “Cas…” he whispered. Next thing Cas knew, Dean was kissing him so tenderly, his eyes filled with tears. “Love you, angel…” Dean whispered against his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Shit… shit shit shit! He hadn’t planned on  _ ever _ saying it out loud. Cas froze in his arms. Damnit. He’d heard Dean. Oh well. The die was cast, might as well count the eyes. He sucked his lips in as he looked up at Cas. 

“You… really?” Cas asked. 

Dean dropped his gaze and clenched his jaw. “I know… I never should have allowed it,” he said softly, eyes closed now. “But… it just… kinda happened. Please… I… I can just ignore it. Just don’t say you’ll end our… thing… I’d go nuts… I…” 

A hand on his mouth effectively cut him off. Scared, he finally looked up. Only to find Cas smiling, his eyes suspiciously shiny. “Shut up, Dean and kiss me more. I love you too.” 

Wait, what? Dean gaped at him. Had he heard correctly then? Suddenly Cas’ mouth was on his, tender, loving and infinitely soft. He moaned and melted into the kiss.

After eons, or mere minutes, Dean wouldn’t be able to tell which, Cas drew back. Dean licked his lips, loving the taste of  _ them _ . Him and Cas, mixed to a sweet, heady taste on his lips. Cas pecked him on the nose. “My Dean…” he softly purred. 

Dean smiled and opened his eyes. “Does this mean we’re… boyfriends?” he asked tentatively. 

Cas chuckled and his blue eyes twinkled. “I guess so,” he replied with another soft kiss. 

“Awesome,” Dean breathed, before deepening their kisses once more. Time slipped away again and Dean felt close to subspace, but still in control of himself. This was just them. No scene, no control to be had. Just him and Cas, kissing. He could do this forever. There was no rush, no dash to get off. Just enjoying the feel of each other.

oooOooo

Dean loved him! Of all the surprises Dean could have sprung, this was one Cas hadn’t seen coming. But it was the most amazing and welcome. He loved how they just kissed until time stopped. Dean’s cute question whether they were boyfriends now, made him smile. Then they were kissing again and Cas loved how soft it all was. No more anger or bratty behavior, just them. Although… that did need addressing. 

“Dean,” he gently said, pulling back a bit. “Why were you so bratty just now?” 

The blush was adorable! Dean ducked his head not looking Cas in the eyes. “I… you were so tense, and I couldn’t get through with being a good boy… so I changed tack.” It was said almost on a whisper, and Cas bit his lip. 

Dean had consciously chosen to act up, just to jolt Cas into releasing tension. He gently took Dean by the chin and made him look up. “Thank you, Dean. You were my good boy. My very, very good boy.” Dean relaxed in increments, and Cas just loved him all the more. “You knew what I needed was to let go, blow off steam, and you allowed me to, even though it meant you had to sacrifice being my good boy. You’re so amazing, my love.”

Dean’s blush wasn’t going anywhere, but he was smiling by now. “I was? You’re not mad at me for testing you?” 

Cas kissed his brow lovingly. “No, pet. You did perfectly. This is exactly why you’re the most amazing sub I ever had.” Dean tried to duck his head again, but Cas held firm and kissed him deeply. “Dean… stay tonight, please?” 

Dean’s eyes were hooded as he pulled back. “Of course, Cas. I’d love to.”


	21. Chapter 21

The sound of a message coming in rudely awakened Dean. He grabbed for his phone, weighed down by Cas being draped over him. Once he got the stupid thing, he checked the message. It was from Sam. 

**Sam:**

**Dude, Charlie and Benny did great! We got all we need. Get Cas to press charges!  
** **Oh, and no meeting them until after this is settled. Cas must not know who they are.**

With a triumphant smile, Dean kissed Cas on the head. The dark haired head moved under his lips and Cas grumbled low. “Mh. Coffee?” 

Dean chuckled and gave another loud smacking kiss on his hair. “Coming up, Grumpy.” Cas grumbled more, unintelligible because he had smushed his face in the pillows. Dean laughed, elated, and all but danced to the kitchen. He returned with two steaming mugs and a tray of croissants, butter and strawberry jam. 

Cas sniffed loudly and sat up like a spring had been activated. “Hmmm,” he purred, eyeing the load. “You treasure! Just what I need today.” 

Dean grinned and slid between the sheets again. After a while, Cas was cutting a croissant at the little dents and spreading jam over the slices, Dean dared breach the subject of Marv. “So, Sammy texted me this morning.” He glanced at Cas. 

Cas wiped the knife one last time, then put everything on the plate. “I take it he wasn’t just saying hello,” Cas surmised drily. 

Dean nodded. “He thinks you should press charges for discrimination against Marv.”

Cas sighed, his blue eyes on the half-eaten croissant. “But it’s his word against mine. Dean. I can’t make that stick.” 

Sam would have recognised the stubborn set of Dean’s jaw and advised Cas to just give in already, but he wasn’t there. “You have Balthazar. He said it before. Marv is bullying you. And I’m sure some other people will come forward.” 

Cas hummed, his eyes thoughtful. “That cute little lesbian yesterday did call her girlfriend’s mothers. She said they were law enforcement officers here in town…” 

Dean bit his lip to not blurt out: ‘Oh. Jody and Donna will definitely listen if Charlie says Marv is being a big homophobe.’ Instead he nodded and cleared his throat. “Maybe we should find those officers then.” 

Cas sighed, long fingers playing with the flaky bun. “I guess so. Do you have any idea where to start?” 

Dean pretended to think. “Did she say police officers, or sheriffs?” Cas blinked. “Sheriffs. Why?” 

Dean grabbed another croissant and bit half off in one go. “Get dressed, Honeybee. I think I know where to go.”

oooOooo

Dean was strangely chipper as they drove downtown. He sang along with Eric Clapton about shooting the sheriff, but not the deputy, and his hands drummed along on the steering wheel with the Blue Öyster Cult. 

When they entered the sheriff’s office, a lanky, good humored guy greeted them with a smile. “Hello, Gentlemen. How may we be of service today?” 

Dean was smiling back widely and drew Cas closer. “Honeybee, did you recall the name of the sheriff?” 

Cas blushed. He loved that Dean was so open about his affections, and the nickname was super cute, but it did make Cas forget most of why he was here. He licked his lips, trying to recall the name the redheaded girl had said in the phone. “Josy? No… ehm…” 

The deputy smiled wider. “You mean Jody? Sure thing! She’s in and not very busy. I’ll call her.” He punched a button and the phone buzzed. 

“What is it this time, Garth?” a woman’s crisp voice called. 

“Got someone at the front desk for ya, boss lady.” Garth replied with a cute smile. 

A door opened and a short haired, no-nonsense looking woman in khaki uniform stepped out. “I’m not your boss, Fitzgerald.” 

Garth threw her a sassy grin. “Yeah you are. Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean you ain’t my boss, Jodes. Anyway,” he waved at Cas and Dean. “Your visitors.” 

Jody, her name tag said ‘Mills’, frowned slightly looking at Dean, then more, before looking at Cas. “Sirs. What seems to be the problem?” 

This was it… Cas took a calming breath. He could do this. The calm pressure of Dean’s hand against his back grounded him. “I would like to file a discrimination charge,” he said, amazed at how steady his voice sounded. 

Jody’s eyes gave him a once over, slid to Dean, questioningly, then she nodded once. “Alright, step this way, please.” She opened the door next to the desk for them and showed them to an office. On the way there, she knocked on another door frame. “Donna, need you in my office.” 

A cheerful looking blonde lady with a ponytail and a donut in her hand, jumped up and followed them. Once the door was closed, she wiped her powdered sugar fingers on her blouse and held out her hand. “Hiya, fellas. I’m sheriff Donna Hanscombe. What’s cookin’?” 

Jody smiled softly at Donna’s back, before schooling her features. “Discrimination charge. We can rule out race. So, what kind are we talking about?”

Cas felt strangely at ease with these ladies, and Dean’s smile only widened. They had this. “Ehm… my superior is bullying me because I’m not heterosexual.” There. He said it. No taking it back. 

Jody nodded slowly, face deadpan, but Donna frowned. “Are you a librarian by any chance?” she suddenly asked, and Cas gaped. 

“Yes… yes, I am. How did you guess?” Donna nodded seriously. “Yeah. Not guessing. Our daughter in-law, well nearly daughter in-law, called Jody here yesterday. Talked about a douchebag homophobe at the library treating his queer staff member like crapola. Sound familiar?” 

Cas huffed out a disbelieving breath. Unbelievable. They had indeed found the right sheriffs. “Yes. Is she a cute little redhead who is into LARPing?” 

Now even Jody smiled. “That’s our girl. She also told me that if you should turn up one of these days, to file a charge, she’d be more than willing to testify.” 

Dean was now grinning like the cat that got the cream  _ and _ the canary. “Awesome. See, Honeybee? We can too make this stick.” 

Donna winked at him and Jody smiled warmly. “Alright,” she said, all business. “Let’s get to filing.” She drew her keyboard closer and clicked her mouse a few times. “Your full name, please, sir…”


	22. Chapter 22

Cas nearly got tackled by Balthazar when he walked into the library that Monday. “Cassie!” For a lanky guy, he was certainly strong, and reminiscent of an octopus with his grip. “Did you hear? The most excellent news, darling!” 

Cas calmly disentangled himself from the enthusiastic clinging and proceeded to take his trenchcoat off. “Alright, Balthazar. What is the news?” 

Balthazar guided him to the table in their tiny canteen and sat him down. “Mega-douche has been suspended, pending investigation.” The Brit was nearly vibrating with excitement. “Someone filed a discrimination charge against him!” 

Cas calmly grabbed his “Reading is sexy” mug, with the 1940 style drawn male pin-up, holding a book and looking over his glasses. He poured himself a big mug and sipped it. “Really?” he finally said, smugly. 

Balthazar’s jaw dropped and he gesticulated wildly. “You? I mean… really? You found the balls to… honestly? How?” 

Cas sipped more, then put the mug down, wiping a droplet of coffee off idly. “He was being rude to a customer, because he’d seen him at an LGBTQ club. Him being a big bag of dicks to me, I could handle, but a customer? No. Not on my watch. And then he had the gall to call me fag in front of everyone. Including a lesbian, who is soon-to-be daughter in law from two lesbian sheriffs.” 

Balthazar looked stunned, then burst out laughing until his eyes watered. “Oh my word… Excellent. Just… perfection! I couldn’t have dreamt this in my wildest dreams!” 

Cas smugly kept sipping his coffee. “Come on Balthazar. We do need to keep this place running.” Balthazar wiped his face and got up. “Sure thing…. boss!” 

Cas shoved him. “Shut up, assbutt.”

oooOooo

Dean smirked at Sam and Gabriel as they sat in their booth at the Roadhouse. “Read it and enjoy, fellas. Cas’ charges and Charlie’s testimony.” He pushed the manilla folder towards Sam. “Benny’s gonna drop in at the sheriff’s office tomorrow, after lunch. That douche is going down, hard.” 

Gabe was grinning, but Sam was already reading the file. “Well, this does look very incriminating for mister Tatron. I think we can safely say that the city will not be backing him up in this.” 

Dean tilted his head at him. “What?” 

Sam steepled his fingers and tapped his lip, causing Gabe to whine softly. “There have been other accusations. A minor report of bullying for one, by one Anna Milton.” 

Gabe gasped. “Anna? But… no wonder she left like there were hellhounds chasing her. Cassie told me about her. She used to be Andy Milton.” 

Sam’s eyes hardened and Dean was glad he didn’t make him glare like that. 

“I see,” he said softly, dangerously, and Dean suddenly knew what made Sam such a great lawyer. “So that also was his phobic ass. Hm. If I give you other names, could you see if they ring any bells? They might want to press charges too. The cases never went to court, since the city adamantly wiped them off the table.” 

Gabe sat up straight, with twinkling eyes. “Oh bring it, my hot avenger. Let’s give this asshat his just desserts!”

oooOooo

Cas was uneasy. They had to close the library for the day. Both him and Balthazar had been subpoenaed to testify against Marv, and they were the only senior staff left. Dean had tried to relax him, by taking him in his mouth until hard, and then, hands tied behind his back, sucking him dry. But now he was actually in the courthouse, his nerves were high strung again. 

“Castiel?” came a warm, light voice from behind him. 

He turned in surprise, to be hugged by a small, red haired woman. “Anna? What are you doing here?” 

She looked up at him and smiled widely. 

“Sticking it to the man, dude!” another voice, gruff and smokey answered. 

“Ash?” The string bean of a guy with the messy mullet grinned. “Yeah. Turns out that since we never got a court case, we are still allowed to witness to his behaviour.” 

Shuddering at the mental picture, Cas warmly smiled at them. “That’s wonderful!” Behind them, Cas caught a glimpse of the redheaded lesbian, Charlie and, to his surprise, the burly guy who had been looking for a book with ‘vampirates’. They were talking animatedly to Donna and Jody stood by with a sweet smile on her face. 

“The case of Novak versus Tatron,” a bailiff called loudly. “Plaintiff, please follow me. Witnesses, the door to your right please.” 

Anna and Ash patted Cas on the shoulder and promised to see him later.

Four hours later, Cas was dazed. Not only had Anna, Ash, Charlie and the burly man named Benny testified to Marv’s discriminating ways, Balthazar had apparently stayed silent but observant for years, and had a slew of incriminating evidence to share. And when asked why he’d done so, Balthy winked at the very male, very serious, older judge Turner, and replied with: “I wanted to be prepared, darling. What if he ever found out I’m bisexual?” To which the judge ducked his head hiding his smile. 

Marv jumped up, pointing at Balthazar. “That's not a thing! You’re just trying to hide you’re gay!” 

The judge rapped his gavel hard at that. “Well,” he said after things had calmed down. “Even if Mr. Tatron hadn’t opened his big, bigoted mouth, it wouldn’t have made a difference. But he did, and now I’m only more convinced that he is indeed discriminating against LGBTQ persons. I’m more than ready to pass judgement, and have this bigoted schmuck removed from my sight.” The gavel sounded, loud in the silent room. “I rule in favour of the plaintiff, and hereby declare that for every year that Mr. Novak has worked with him, he deserves a compensation fee of 2.000 dollars. Furthermore, Mr. Tatron will follow a course in understanding the different sexualities, and report to sheriff Mills with his progress. Mr. Lindberg, Ms. Milton: I declare that you receive 1.000 dollars each, for every year worked with him. And if you didn’t work a whole year, you still get 1.000 dollars.” 

Judge Turner directed his gaze to Balthazar and smiled. “Mr. Devine. Since you have not been discriminated against by Mr. Tatron, I cannot allow you to be compensated, but I do wish to express my gratitude for your excellent work. Never change. Case closed!” One, loud, echoing rap of wood on wood, and it was over.

Feeling numb, Cas stood and watched the room empty out. Suddenly, two arms hugged his waist and warm lips pressed against his neck. “You did amazing out there, Honeybee.” Dean. 

All remaining tension just flowed out on the big sigh Cas gave. “Dean. You were here?” 

Another soft kiss, just below his ear. The little brat. He knew Cas got weak kneed when he did that. “I was. Bobby didn’t want me to miss this. And even if he had, I wouldn’t. C’mon. We’re celebrating. Barbecue in your backyard, since my crummy apartment is way too small. Gabe brought his pecan pie, and even Sam took the rest of the day off. Plus, there’ll be a few guests.” 

Curious, Cas followed Dean to Baby.

When he walked out the back door, Cas stopped dead. Not only had Dean somehow managed to get a whole barbecue set up, with a drinks table and salad corner, but the lawn was  _ packed _ . He saw Gabriel and Sam of course, but also Bobby, Ellen from the Roadhouse with her daughter Jo, Balthazar, Ash, Anna, even Meg on her crutches, and most baffling: Jody, Donna, Charlie and Benny. 

The latter grinned his white teeth bare as he looked up. “Hello, brother. Nice to finally officially meet the guy who made our Dean look like he won the million.” What? 

Charlie jumped up and down next to him. “Can it, Lafitte! I wanna hug him!” 

Cas started to draw back a bit, but the burly Cajun didn’t let him and pulled him in a bearhug. “You take care of my boy, now hear?” he said so softly Cas had to strain to hear it. “I couldn’t, but you definitely can.” Then he pulled back, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. “Alright already. Keep yo’ knickers on, red. All yours, until Dean comes to claim him back.” 

Charlie elbowed Benny to the side and scoffed. “I’m still his queen. I can handle my handmaiden.” Then she turned to Cas and enthusiastically hugged him, pulled back and punched him painfully in the biceps. “Did we just become best friends?”

Unsure, Cas looked around. “Ehm…. maybe?” he wavered. 

Dean’s warm chuckles had him relax a bit. “Dean, explain,” he demanded. 

Dean kissed his neck and hugged him from behind. “Benny and I were a thing, for a while, but we ended up being buds. Charlie is my smart, nerdy friend from high school. Gabe and I set Marv up to get exposed.” 

Gabriel, Sam in tow, sauntered near. “Oh, you’re telling him?” 

Dean shot him a glare, but also handed him a honey whiskey. “Yeah. Case is closed, Cas met them, so I thought we should come clean.” 

With a careless shrug that masked how nervous he really was, Gabriel sipped his drink. “That putz had it coming. And it couldn’t be Dean or me that testified, because we’re close to you. You didn’t know about either Benny or Charlie, so they were ideal. Especially when Benny told us about Marv picketing the club.” He pulled Sam’s head down for a kiss. “Sammykins found out about Anna and Ash, and orchestrated that bit.” 

Cas shook his head. “You are all meddling idiots. It could have gone so wrong! They could have tied Charlie or Benny, or both, to Dean, and then what?” 

Sam smiled. “Not a chance. You and Dean haven’t been a real item for more than two weeks. Before that, you were just casual friends.” 

Dean ducked his head, his cheeks a suspicious red colour. He hadn’t told Sam. 

Gabriel smirked, but didn’t say a word. 

“I guess so,” Cas gave in. “And now? If Marv goes to appeal?” 

Sam smirked. “With the evidence Balthazar provided? Low chance.”

As if his name had summoned him, Balthazar appeared. “Hello boys...and cute girl.” 

Charlie wrinkled her nose. “Not my type, dude…. as in you’re a man.” 

Inclining his head, Balthazar accepted that. “Fair enough. Anywho, I’m the bearer of more news. Just got an email from the big wigs. Marv is fired. Out on his ear, with no recommendations. Which means you, Cassie my boy, are promoted head librarian, and little old me gets your previous job. If I’m honest, as assistant-head librarian, I think we should hire at least two more people.” He let his grey eyes dart to Ash and Anna. 

Chuckling, Cas nodded. “We’ll get the paperwork done tomorrow, but ask them now, would you?” 

Balthazar downed his drink and saluted them with the glass. “On it...boss.” 

Cas scowled at him, but smiled as he walked off.

oooOooo

“Are you mad at me?” Dean looked up through his lashes from where he was kneeling. 

Cas dragged his fingers through Dean’s hair. “No. Not really,” he answered, his gaze middle distance. “But I am both appalled and impressed that you kept this a secret from me.” 

Dean dropped his gaze. He knew Cas wouldn’t let this go that easily. He had kept shooting heated glances at Dean all through the party, and Dean had been glad he was wearing his heavy, leather apron, because it perfectly hid the fact that he’d been half hard most of the time. Now, however, he was in just a pair of champagne coloured panties with red lace, and his cock was leaking precome through the fabric. 

“Promise me, pet. Promise: no more secrets. Or you won’t get to come tonight.” 

Dean shuddered. Gods he was so turned on. “Y-yes, sir. Promise, sir.” 

Cas raised that imperious eyebrow and looked down on him. “Promise what, pet?” 

Dean whimpered, the goosebumps on his arms not only from the chilly room. “I… I promise to not keep secrets from you, sir.” 

Cas hummed deeply. “There’s my good boy. Anything else I should know of?” 

Dean shook his head, gasping when Cas tightened his grip to stop him. “No, sir.” 

Cas nodded slowly, his gaze once again middle distance, as if he was in deep thought. “OK. You understand that the lack of trust needs to be punished, don’t you, pet?” 

Dean bit his lip. It hurt to think Cas felt Dean didn’t trust him. “Permission to speak, sir?” 

Cas gestured acceptance. 

“I trust you, sir. I do. Sam just thought it wise to not inform you, and you said yourself that you wanted plausible deniability.” 

Cas still stared at the wall, and Dean lowered his chin to his chest, waiting. His gut tightened as the silence stretched. Had he overplayed his cards here? Did he anger Cas? A tear slid down his cheek at the thought of losing his love over this.

“Red.” 

Dean snapped his head up, dazed. What happened? Cas was on his own knees next to him, and pulled him in a tight hug. “Oh Dean,” he punched out. “I didn’t want to hurt you… Sweetheart, tell me I didn’t hurt you. Please talk to me.” Something wet hit Dean’s shoulder, making him realise Cas was crying and he blinked away his own tears. 

“Cas… don’t cry, please. It’s nothing.” 

Cas pulled back, his eyes even more vivid with tears shining in them. “You were crying. I never wanted to make you sad, Dean. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Dean took a calming breath and looked down at Cas’ deep blue tie. “I was afraid I got too bratty, and you would be angry and… and…” He couldn’t say it. That would put it out there. 

But Cas sometimes was half mind reader and he finished the sentence without a hitch. “You thought I’d end our relationship over it.” He kissed Dean tenderly on his nose. “Oh darling, no. I’d never. I said I love you, and I mean it. I was trying to be the aloof master, but I couldn’t stop daydreaming about you. I’m sorry, my heart. Forgive me?” 

How could Dean not? He had one request though. “Cas?” 

Cas hummed, wiping Dean’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Make love to me?” 

Cas kissed him so tenderly, Dean thought he was made of fragile glass. “Anything for you, my love.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Dean?” Cas closed the door. Finally home after a very long day of setting things in order at the library. “Dean? Where are you?” 

An idea popped up and he opened the door right next to the coat rack. There Dean was, lying on the bed, super sexy in his blue lace boy shorts but also fast asleep. Cas smiled. Aw. Dean had wanted to surprise him. 

He took the box with the logo of Gabriel’s bakery and put it on the side table. “Dean,” he cooed softly. “Wake up, love.” 

Dean just snuggled deeper into the pillow. Hm. Cas didn’t feel like scening now, but Dean did look delectable. So soft in his slumber. Cas bit his lip. He’d been wanting to try this for ages, but none of his previous partners had trusted him enough. Dean, however, had let him do so much already, and with so much unwavering trust, Cas was willing to give this a shot. 

He undressed and slipped next to Dean. Reverently, he caressed Dean’s arm, his touch featherlight. Dean let out a soft sigh, but nothing else. Emboldened, Cas let his hands wander, feasting on all the bare skin. Fingers mapping out the constellations of Dean’s freckles, palms tingling with the barely there touch. Cas pressed the softest of kisses on that naked shoulder, and Dean moaned softly. Oh shit… that was hot. Cas slowly, but surely, explored very square inch of skin Dean had on display with his hands and tongue. Dean’s breathing sped up, his body started to arch into the touches, and he moaned ever so softly. Cas was fully hard and damned aroused by now. 

He slipped his hand under the blue lace, carefully touching Dean. Dean groaned lustfully and moved his hips. Cas looked at his love’s face. Still asleep. He very slowly, very gently started to rub Dean’s cock. It was soft now, but Cas could feel it chubbing up already. His own dick couldn’t get any harder. 

He carefully controlled his heavy breathing. He didn’t want to wake Dean up yet. He looked so peaceful. Dean bucked his hips, to get Cas to do it again. Cas groaned and pushed his crotch against Dean’s ass. Dean punched out a soft gasp, pushing back, but soon stilled again. Still very much asleep. 

Cas began to doubt his actions. Consent… consent is sexy… “Dean, my pet, my love… can I?” He couldn’t think of how to put it… especially since Dean probably didn’t even hear him. 

“Hmph…” Dean grumbled into the pillow and Cas froze. “Cas… don’t care if you jerk off over me or fuck me. Just lemme sleep.” 

Cas bit his lip. Dean was an angry sleeper at times, like a bear. “Sorry love. Just wanted your OK. You sleep.” 

Dean mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled down. Cas kept touching him, stroking his arm and back, teasing the short bristles in the nape of his neck. Dean sighed and smacked his lips. Bold, Cas moved the hand he still had inside of Dean’s panties. Dean moaned softly and his hips moved slightly but he was asleep once more. Cas gently, but determinedly, picked up jerking Dean off. The soft sounds that escaped Dean were adorable yet arousing. Cas kept up the tempo, but didn’t tighten his grip. He tugged and tugged, Dean’s precome slicking the way further and further. His fist started to make sloppy, wet noises, and Cas wanted nothing more than to have Dean fall apart under his touch, but without waking up. 

Dean moved his hips faster, erratically and Cas swallowed his dry throat. He could feel Dean’s dick throb and impossibly harden more, then he felt the semen push through. Up and out. Dean gave a huge, shuddering, sigh that sounded like “Hhhhh...Caaassss….” and trembled through his orgasm. 

Cas’ hand got soaked with come and he suddenly had an idea. Peppering Dean’s shoulders with kisses, he eased his hand out of the soiled blue lace and slipped it between Dean’s thighs, slicking the skin up. Dean mumbled in his sleep and clenched his legs together. “Love, I need my hand, please?” Cas asked on a whisper, his voice strung since he desperately wanted to come by now. 

Dean let go and Cas quickly exchanged his hand for his dick. Dean sighed, and readjusted his legs, effectively trapping Cas between his thighs without clenching. 

Cas gasped. Oh shit, this felt amazing. Slowly, he moved his hips, carefully fucking between Dean’s legs. “Hnnn.” He bit his lip to stay quiet. He didn’t want to wake Dean. Not now. He did it again, manually pressing Dean’s legs together tighter. “Uhnffffffuck…” He picked up the pace, his own precome mixing with Dean’s ejaculate and keeping the slide smooth. “Hnnn... so good for me. Always such a good... Hmm... good boy,” Cas whispered, feeling his balls tighten already. Dean hummed, a shy smile on his face. Cas licked Dean’s back, kissed it, tasted it, all the while fucking between those sexy bowed legs. 

“C’s… Hmm,” Dean purred. “C’mon. F’r me…” Cas shook with desire and love. 

“Anything… nnnn. For you… Deeeeaaannnn…” Dean’s name was a long, drawn out sigh as Cas pulsed out his release between Dean’s thighs, the extra lubrication dragging his climax out. Not even bothering to clean them up, Cas grabbed the security blanket and covered them both.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean stretched, vaguely wondering when he’d grabbed a blanket, but then he noticed something. Oh crap. Had he just… jizzed in his sleep? His panties were uncomfortable and stuck to his cock, and his lower belly felt crusty. Come to think of it… so did his thighs… and… that was not the blanket, tucked between them. Blinking, Dean woke up more and realised he was being held. 

“Cas?” 

A nose nuzzled him. “No. Sleep.” Dean chuckled at the grumpy, monosyllabic answer. So that  _ was _ Cas’ dick, soft between his thighs. In the middle of what felt like a big, crusty spot of jizz. He moved his legs, and Cas gave an annoyed grunt. Yep. The dried up come had basically glued Cas to Dean. With Cas’ most sensitive bit too. 

“Cas… sweetheart… wake up. We got a situation here.” Cas yawned and started to stretch. “Nonono!!! Don’t!” Dean warned, but Cas already doubled up. 

“Ow… oh… hnnn!” He froze. “Dean?” 

Dean bit his lip while sympathy cringing. “Had fun, Honeybee?” 

Cas moaned as every little move tugged on him. “Hmn. Yeah… kind of forgot to... ow… clean up.” 

Dean repressed a giggle. “I noticed. Can you carefully get the wipes?” 

Cas groaned. “Well, this isn’t how I pictured this,” he grumbled, his arm flailing around to get the wipes. Dean was glad his back was on Cas, because he was trying very hard not to laugh. 

Finally, Cas handed Dean the packet of wipes. Dean used four before Cas was free and the crusty feeling between Dean’s legs was gone. He turned over to watch Cas. “So. You decide to get down and dirty, but neglect to wake me up,” he began. 

Cas blushed deeply. “You told me to let you sleep,” he objected shyly. “Literally. You said, and I quote: 'Cas… don’t care if you jerk off over me or fuck me. Just let me sleep.' After which you just dropped off again. I jerked  _ you  _ off and you didn’t wake up. Then I fucked your thighs and you still slept on.” 

Dean writhed a bit. Damn. That sounded fucking hot. “Did… did I like it, you think?” 

Cas kissed him. “Hmmm. Yes. You called my name as you came. Well… sighed it, to be accurate.” Another kiss, this time deeper with a quick lick to his lips. “Plus, you encouraged me to come, while I was fucking you.” 

Dean chuckled against his jaw. “Sounds like me.”

Later, while they were having Gabriel’s pecan pie for breakfast, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand. “Thank you.” 

Dean swallowed and blinked at him. “What for? Didn’t do nothing.” 

Cas tugged on his hand, making him look up. “Yes you did. You let me play with you, while being at your most vulnerable. That shows an extraordinary amount of trust.” 

Dean felt his ears burn. “Of course I trust you. I love you, you dolt,” he grumbled, poking more pecan filling on his fork. 

Cas smiled and kissed his fingers. Why did that feel so special? “Dean,” Cas said again. Dean looked up. “Move in with me. Please?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah… sounds great. Ain’t been to the apartment in two weeks.” 

Cas tugged at his hand again, pressing soft kisses on his knuckles. “You’re an ass,” he grinned. 

Dean grinned back. “But I’m your ass.”


	25. Chapter 25

Cas woke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and he stretched. Saturday, and he had the day off. With a smile, he jumped out of bed and pulled on some boxers. 

Once downstairs, he found Dean in the kitchen, making bacon pancakes. He hugged him from behind. “Mmmh! Good morning, Dean.” 

Dean leaned into his touch. “Mornin’ sunshine.” His free hand clasped Cas’ on his belly. 

Hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder, Cas watched their fingers intertwine, their silver rings in stark contrast with Dean’s tanned belly. Dean kissed his cheek. 

“Oh EW!” came a disgusted shout from behind them. Dean grinned widely and kissed Cas on the lips. “Jeez! Cut it out, will you?” 

Another voice joined the first. “Really, Claire? You walked in on dad, kneeling, in nothing but panties, his head in pappa’s lap, while pappa stroked his hair. But you freak out over an innocent kiss?” 

Claire huffed an annoyed sound. “Duh, Jack. Pappa was having an anxiety attack then. Dad comforted him. That’s totally different.” 

Cas decided that while kissing his husband to annoy Claire was fun, her fighting with Jack wasn’t worth it. “Oh shush you two. You’re both old enough to know we love each other and that we are not ashamed of being sexually active.” 

Claire physically recoiled. “Pappa! Ew!” 

Dean put a plate of pancakes on the table and slapped her wrist when she tried to sneak one. “No. I’m making eggs too. And you know we love you two a lot, but we’re not going celibate to spare your delicate little souls. We didn’t adopt you two to make you scared of life.” 

Claire stuck her tongue out, but she was smiling. 

“My classmates think it’s pretty cool that I have two dads,” Jack piped up. 

Claire smirked, and patted his hand. “Yeah. They’re right. It is pretty damn cool.” 

Dean plated their eggs and soon all that could be heard was two kids, eating. 

Cas looked at Dean, who was smiling lovingly at their surly fifteen year old daughter and their curious and open twelve year old son. “Y’know, Cas,” he said with a soft look in his eyes. “Some days I’m damned happy Raph tried to con you, five years ago.” 

Cas smiled at him, one hand rubbing his neck. Dean’s eyes darkened. He knew he’d get collared tonight. 

Cas innocently stabbed a pancake on his fork. “Yes. Me too, love. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it.  
> My first Perfect Pair Bang fic.   
> And incidentally my first fic centered around a full D/S relation. I hope I did the culture justice. Don't be ashamed to point out any and all mistakes I made. I'm not afraid to learn and amend them.
> 
> Thank you once again to the mods and other people at the PPB Discord. I'm more than happy to have met you all and become your Momma Hen.  
> Love you all, my sweetings!
> 
> And of course all my love to you, my readers. Without you, I'd be just a weirdo writing stories. You make me feel amazing with every Kudo, and every Comment. Big Dutch hugs to everyone!


End file.
